


Lady Claire and her Trollhunters

by Tsunami_Seawing



Series: Lady Claire and her Trollhunters [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, trollhunters (cartoons)
Genre: AAARRRGGHH burns my eyes every time I type it so i’m compromising with Arrrgh, AU, Alternate Universe, Changeling Jim Lake Jr, F/F, F/M, I Will Never Do Angst, I have like fifty percent of season 1 planned, It’s staying on-script with for the first two eps, Jim and Toby are gonna join but not until the gaggletack ep, Let’s see where this takes us, Mary and Darci are the sidekicks, Mary is Deffo Bi, Nomura Deserved Better, Probably slow updates because school, The comment section basically spoils everything, Trollhunter Claire Nuñez, Trollhunter!Claire, but it’s mostly my hopes for future chapters so idk, but then it gets into the changes with Claire as the trollhunter, i love it, i m e a n no beta, no beta reader we die like men, partially text fic, this story is under constant editing (for typos and slip-ups), u kno why ;), when i say no beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami_Seawing/pseuds/Tsunami_Seawing
Summary: We all know the events of Trollhunters depended on a bike ride.What if that bike ride was dependent on Claire Nuñez instead of James Jake Jr.?———(This is an entire rewrite of Trollhunters, where Claire is chosen and there’s two more to their group. It’s gonna be long until I finish, but I love this world and I can’t wait to see how Claire would’ve reacted, while still trying to keep everyone’s personalities the same.)
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Shannon Longhannon/Mary Wang
Series: Lady Claire and her Trollhunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736404
Comments: 49
Kudos: 103





	1. Becoming: Part 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters might not line up due to the different reactions/changes and merging of the series’s eps.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it!!
> 
> Trollhunters in no way belongs to me.

“Claire! Claaaaaaire! We’re gonna be late!” Mary was yelling from outside.

  
  


Claire grabbed her bag, tied her shoelaces, and rushed outside, “Okay, okay I’m here!” She unlocked her bike from the porch and joined her friends.

  
  


“I still can’t believe your parents agreed to let you bike to school,” Darci said, starting up her bike.

  
  


“I think they wanted me to exercise more, but we all know I don’t have the time to, so we came to this agreement.”

  
  


“Which is exactly why you shouldn’t try out for the play! You’re already swamped and adding another activity is gonna leave your life in ruins!” Mary tried pointing a finger at her, but she almost lost control of the bike.

  
  


“Look, I can try to recite my lines when taking care of Enrique and multitask with homework as well. Our math teacher is also the director, so I bet she’ll cut back on homework for the duration. I basically grew up spanish, so Señor Ul’s no problem. Srickler’s a bit harsh, but it’s just memorizing dates. Biology is a joke, but we already covered the topics in earlier grades, so I’m alright. Not to mention I’ve already got English in the bag, so I think I’ll be able to manage it,” Claire recited her argument to her parents.

  
  


“Damn, you really thought about this,” Darci looked impressed.

  
  


Mary gasped offendedly, “25 cents in the no-cursing jar. It’s what you deserve.”

  
  


“That’s fair,” she shrugged. “Oh, hey, I heard of a shortcut through the canals just a few more houses down this road— wanna try it?”

  
  


“Yeah, why not? I’m always looking for some excitement,” Claire turned and smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye.

  
  


“Oh no. No, no. We are _not_ doing whatever you’re thinking of,” Mary looked at her with despair.

  
  


“What! I’m not thinking of anything!”

  
  


“Yes you are,” they said in unison.

  
  


“Fine, fine, I won’t jump off the steep ledge into the canal… unless no one’s there to stop me!” Claire yelled before speeding up.

  
  


“No— Claire!” Darci tried to catch up.

  
  


“Betrayal!” Mary cried, still lagging behind.

  
  


Claire laughed maniacally and twisted around the corner following the dirt path through the trees.

  
  


The other two made it to the concrete canal just in time to see Claire let out a “Whop!” before jumping over the ledge while going full speed on her bike.

  
  


Mary and Darci shared a look before following her— _without_ leaving the ground. They expected Claire to continue racing to school, but instead, they found her paused in front of a mound of rocks.

  
  


The two skidded to a halt and got off their bikes as well.

  
  


Darci crouched down beside her, “What do you think that is? Did the bridge break?” She looked up, worriedly, but didn’t see any damage.

  
  


“No, it… _said_ something.”

  
  


Mary gave her an unbelieving look, “Sure it did. Magical taking stone. Why didn’t I think of that earlier.”

  
  


“Claire… Nuñez….” a voice said.

  
  


The other two jumped and looked around in shock, but Claire pointed at the pile. “See! There it is!”

  
  


They crouched by the rubble, looking at it from all angles.

  
  


Claire reached in, trying to shift it to see if anything was inside. She was greeted by a blue light a few stones down. The other two joined in and they got the metal object out.

  
  


“It’s… like a clock….” Claire turned it in her hand.

  
  


Mary and Darci crowded closer as Claire lifted it to her ear, trying to see if it would talk again. Nothing happened, so Claire pocketed it and they walked up the other end of the canal before getting on their bikes and riding to school.

  
  


A minute later, behind a grate connected to the sewers, two eyes appeared. Then four more blinked open. Four hands gripped the iron bars as someone said with wonder, “It chose… a human?”

  
  


* * *

“So do you think it’ll talk again?” Mary whispered to her during class.

  
  


“Sh!” Claire took down another note.

  
  


“Come on! This is the most exciting thing that’s happened to us since we got phones!” She yell-whispered. “At least tell me we can come over to work it out after school.”

  
  


“Sure, yes, fine, just don’t get me in trouble for talking in class!” Claire shot her a glare.

  
  


* * *

“Okay, so, I looked up ‘talking amulets,’ but the only thing I found was this squeaky plushie,” Darci showed her the picture of the toy on her phone.

  
  


“Please tell me you didn’t do that instead of paying attention in class,” Claire gave Darci her Disappointed™ look.

  
  


“Oh c’mon, Claire! It’s _exciting_!” Darci whined.

  
  


“I swear, you and Mary share a single brain cell.”

  
  


“Hey!” She squawked at Claire as she rushed into the safety of her history class.

  
  


* * *

Mary and Darci spent all day theorizing about the amulet to the point where they were thankful for PE because it was the only class they all had that didn’t care if they talked to each other.

  
  


“Please, you’re reading too much into this,” Claire scrunched her eyebrows, worried for their sanity.

  
  


“We aren’t! You have a magical destiny! Magic anime girl!” Darci knocked their shoulders together.

  
  


Claire looked even more concerned.

  
  


“You know she’s right,” Mary said from her other side. “That’s no clock, and the writing isn’t a human language we know of. Plus, it was _talking._ Magical destiny,” she confirmed with a nod.

  
  


Claire was going to dissuade their reasoning, but a boy came up to them.

  
  


“Buenos noches,” he said with a small wave.

  
  


“You speak Spanish?” Claire asked, confused.

  
  


He tried to say something, but couldn’t form a sentence. Claire gave him a pitying smile.

  
  


“C’mon Claire,” Darci got up and walked to the other end of the bleachers with Mary.

  
  


Claire was about to follow, but she remembered something. “Do you like Shakespeare?”

  
  


“Uh,” he paused, “what?”

  
  


“Do you like Shakespeare,” she repeated.

  
  


He looked taken aback, “Shake-s-spear?”

  
  


“There’s a play and we’re having trouble getting boys to audition,” she handed him a flyer from her backpack before rejoining her friends.

  
  


“Uh— oh. Hasta huego,” he said with a weak smile.

  
  


* * *

They stayed behind in the locker rooms to look at the amulet again.

  
  


“So what did you say?” Darci asked.

  
  


“What?” Claire looked up from its metalwork.

  
  


“That boy that came over— you said something to him.”

  
  


“Oh, I just tried to get him in the play,” she shrugged and went back to playing with a gear.

  
  


“Oh. Em. Gee! You _like_ him, don’t you!” Mary squished Claire’s face.

  
  


“C’mon I’ve only talked to him today,” she pushed away Mary’s hands.

  
  


“And you still told him to be the Romeo to your Juliet?” Mary squealed.

  
  


“You know it’s not like that—” Claire tried.

  
  


“I mean, the only other boy in the play is Eli, so that’s understandable,” Darci nodded.

  
  


“Weren’t we talking about the amulet?” Claire whined.

  
  


“Boys are more interesting,” Mary stated with certainty.

  
  


They stopped teasing when they heard something shuffle in the steam from the showers.

  
  


“...I think we should head home,” Claire said without looking away from the room.

  
  


“Yeah,” Darci said wearily.

  
  


There was a loud clang from outside that startled them, so when they looked back, they didn’t notice the six-eyed troll standing in the mist.

  
  


Still feeling uneasy, they walked out into the end of a fight between Steve and the guy Claire talked to earlier. It was quickly broken up by a chant of “let him out!” and Coach walking out of the building to intervene.

  
  


They saw Steve whispering what seemed to be a threat in the boy’s ear while they got their bikes from the bike rack.

  
  


After a few minutes of silence, Darci said, “So, let’s be clear, we’re not imagining things and there was definitely something back in the locker room.”

  
  


Mary and Claire nodded.

  
  


“We’re still going back to my place, right?” Claire asked.

  
  


They murmured in approval.

  
  


It was a tense ride.

  
  


When they got to the safety of Claire’s home, they all let out a breath of relief.

  
  


“So, should we start on homework?” Claire suggested.

  
  


“Yeah— I have forty questions for algebra. Since you’re practically the math master, I’m gonna need you for literally all of them,” Darci pulled out her packet.

  
  


“Not to mention Señor Uhl’s test next week,” Mary paled.

  
  


“I’ll practice a bit more for the auditions, but first— guac?”

  
  


They lit up as Claire went to the kitchen. She was starting to gather the ingredients when she heard a crash from the basement. Darci and Mary ran into the kitchen, locked eyes with Claire, and turned to the basement door. Claire gulped, grabbed a broom, and opened the door.

  
  


The amulet clicked.

  
  


She took a step into the room with the other two close behind her. Mary took out her phone.

  
  


“Mary— really?” Darci whispered sharply.

  
  


“What! I’m using it for evidence!” She whined. “You should know— your dad’s a police officer!”

  
  


“Guys!” Claire interrupted. “You can fight another time!”

  
  


They shut up and Claire walked to the bottom of the steps.

  
  


“Master Claire!” A creature with stone skin, six eyes, and four arms jumped from behind a shelf.

  
  


All three girls screamed.

  
  


A bigger, grey and green monster hopped up the stair railings and blocked the door.

  
  


The girls screamed again and ran to the corner furthest from them.

  
  


“Master Claire!” The shorter one repeated with a chuckle.

  
  


“H—” she cleared her throat— “how do you know my name?” Claire’s voice was still raised a few pitches.

  
  


“The amulet called to us!”

“Wh—” She was confused for a second before remembering her find in the canals. Her form slouched and her eyes widened as she realized there _was_ something strange with the device. Mary and Darci shared a shocked look behind her back.

  
  


“Master Claire, you have been _chosen_ ,” The six-eyed one said.

  
  


The giant green one leaped down from the steps and stuck his head out at them. He tilted his head at their yelps, “Blinky, they look scared.”

  
  


“Arrrgh, would you mind. This is a moment of some solemnity.”

  
  


“So-lem-bo-ry?” He turned to the other.

  
  


“It means serious and dignified,’ he explained.

  
  


“Hm. Di-goo-ni-fied,” he said with a thoughtful look.

  
  


“Uh, can you back up— please?” Mary said from behind Claire.

  
  


Blinky gave the other a look.

  
  


Arrrgh smiled apologetically and went back to the stairs.

  
  


“Thank you— now where was I.”

  
  


“Uh, Master Claire, found you,” He started listing Blinky’s taking points.

  
  


“Ah, yes.” He resumed his speech, “Master Claire, you have been _chosen_. The amulet of daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of offices,” He emphasized his words with a flourish his arms.

  
  


“Orifices? What orifices?” Arrrgh asked from behind.

  
  


Blinky looked over his shoulder and clarified, “ _Offices_. It means responsibility.” He turned back to Claire, “Unbeknownst to your kind, there is a secret world— a vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view.”

  
  


“Tuh— T-trolls?” Darci’s grip on Claire’s shoulders was turning her knuckles white.

  
  


“Yes! Trolls! It is now your charge to protect them—” Claire let out a squeak— “For you, Master Claire, are the _Trollhunter_.”

  
  


“Trollhunter.” The other confirmed with a nod,

  
  


“This honor is yours to accept,” he said with a sales-person tone. “So what say you?”

  
  


Claire fainted.

  
  


Arrrgh looked to Blinky, “Is that a yes?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“—aire. Claire. Claire!” Mary shook her.

  
  


She bolted up, “I’m up! I’m up.” She looked around and realized she was in her bedroom. It took a minute, but she also realized that it was dark outside. “Oh _no_ — how long was I out?”

  
  


Darci checked her phone, “uh, about two and a half hours. Also, the troll dudes just finished giving us the rundown and left a few minutes ago.”

  
  


“Two and a half hours! I could’ve had a concussion!”

  
  


“Nah, you started snoring a second later,” Mary waved her hand.

  
  


Claire fell back onto her bed and covered her face with a groan.

  
  


Mary fished out her phone and started playing the recording of their evening, “See? I told you this would come in handy,” She smugly grinned while Darci rolled her eyes.

  
  


After they finished the most important part, Claire looked even paler than when she fainted. “Okay,” Claire said. “There’s good trolls, bad trolls, and many of them want me dead. I have to battle evil and do tasks to help the good trolls. I’m also the first human to ever have this job and be officially introduced to the troll world, so everyone will hate me. My death rate has been officially quadrupled, and my chances of surviving past high school has dropped to none. Cool.”

  
  


Darci nodded gravely, “Got it in one.”

  
  


She whimpered, “I’m joining the _play_ for more excitement. I didn’t want _this_ , _too._ ”

  
  


Darci laid a hand on her back, “Sorry Claire-bear, guess we just gotta roll with the punches.”

  
  


Mary sat on the bed next to Claire and bumped their shoulders, “Hey, at least we’ll be with you every step of the way.”

  
  


She gave them a weary smile. “So, what’s the status of your homework.”

  
  


The other two groaned.

  
  


* * *

“I still can’t believe how well you’re taking it,” Darci said, catching up to Claire on their ride to school.

  
  


“To be honest, I’m still in shock. My brain hasn’t made the connection that trolls are real, actual beings that roam this earth alongside us.”

  
  


“I mean, that’s fair, but just wait until you’re lectured for two and a half hours on troll customs, history, and the many ways you can die. Not to mention Unkar the Unfortunate.” Mary said with a shiver.

  
  


“I’m afraid to ask what happened.”

  
  


“On his first night out as trollhunter, he was torn limb from limb,” Darci paled at the thought.

  
  


“Oh.” Claire looked sick.

  
  


“But hey! They won’t let you battle without proper training!” Mary tried.

  
  


“That takes centuries to complete,” Darci said with a dark expression.

  
  


Mary shot her a glare.

  
  


“Cool. End me now. At least _you'll_ be merciful.” Claire was death-gripping her bike’s handles now.

  
  


“This is probably a bad time, but the audition’s today,” Mary said wearily.

  
  


“Ughhh. When will this hell we call life end,” she tipped her head back in agony and almost lost her balance.

  
  


“For you? I’d say tonight,” Darci said with a shrug.

  
  


“Finally something I can look forward to!” Claire said with fake enthusiasm.

  
  


None of them heard the click of the amulet in Claire’s bag.

* * *

They reached school and locked their bikes in the rack before heading to their lockers.

  
  


“Oh here he comes,” Mary quietly squealed.

  
  


“Who?” Claire asked before realizing it was, as Mary said, the “Romeo” to her “Juliet.”

  
  


“Uh— hey, me again,” He approached them with a weary wave. “The auditions are on the stage, right?”

  
  


Claire tucked a strand of hair behind her ear— a nervous twitch— “Yeah— and don’t be late! Ms. Janeth _will_ lower your score for that.”

  
  


“Thanks,” he stared a little too long at Claire before seeing something behind them and bolting with an apologetic smile.

  
  


“Oooooo!” Mary started.

  
  


“Nope.” Claire walked to her first class.

  
  


“Oh c’mon Claire!” She yelled from outside.

  
  


* * *

“You can do this!” Darci cheered.

  
  


“I can do this!” Claire repeated.

  
  


“You spent three months memorizing the entire play!”

  
  


“It was torture!”

  
  


“But now it’ll play off!”

  
  


“Yeah!”

  
  


Mary walked into the wings once she finished her audition and gave them a thumbs up.

  
  


Claire smiled wearily and walked out onto the stage. She felt a bit disappointed when she didn’t see the kid from PE in the seats. She did her whole performance without letting them see how nervous she was, and she felt like she did the best she could.

  
  


Claire thanked the audience and went to the wings where she saw the PE boy again. “Hey— James?” She was determined to learn his name.

  
  


“It’s Jim,” he corrected with a smile.

  
  


“Got it,” she said with a nod. “And you made it!”

  
  


“Yeah!” He still looked unsure, putting his hands on his hips as if looking more confident would make him feel it. “I decided, ‘hey, I want a little adventure before my time as a kid is up,’ so here I am.”

  
  


She smiled, but it quickly disappeared when she saw a blue glow from her backpack. “I think you’re up next— bye!” She rushed to grab her backpack and meet the others outside.

  
  


Mary pounced on her with a hug, “That was amazing, Claire!”

  
  


She stumbled back, and froze when she heard something click in her backpack. The other two noticed it as well, going quiet and looking at the glowing bag. Claire fished out the amulet and watched as it activated, moving its gears around, clicking and changing the language on the outer rim until it settled on English.

  
  


“Okay, what was that,” Darci broke the silence.

  
  


“In here,” Claire dragged them into the girls’ locker room.

  
  


Mary got her phone out and started recording, “Hey, Claire, what does it say?”

  
  


She rolled her eyes and turned to the amulet. Squinting, she read, “For… the glory of Merlin… daylight is mine to command. Weird.”

  
  


A ball of dull blue light emerged from the metalwork and sunk into Claire’s heart.

  
  


Everyone jumped in surprise. “What was that!” Darci pointed and looked to Mary for an explanation, but only received a wide-eyed shrug.

  
  


Three more orbs came out and sunk into Claire’s chest. She then let out a squeak for she had started to levitate. More blue lights streaked around her, creating armor mid-air. Once all the pieces were summoned, they encompassed Claire and let her drop to the ground.

  
  


The problem was that she couldn’t peak her head out.

  
  


She yelped a bit louder. The armor then shrank, its engravings glowing when it fitted to her stature. She admired the metal, “Woah.”

  
  


“Look at that thing!” Darci framed Claire with her arms for the video.

  
  


Claire was still turning around to look at everything when another blue orb went into her hand. She braced herself, but she still fell with the weight of the sword that appeared. She winced at the screech it made and the scratch it left on the floor. The sword glowed and shrunk like the armor to fit better with Claire’s stature.

  
  


She turned to the other two with her eyes sparkling and mouth open, pointing at the sword.

  
  


Mary and Darci rushed over to her and started exploring her new suit.

  
  


After a few minutes, Claire asked, “Okay but how do I get it off.”

  
  


The three shared a look of horror.

  
  


* * *

If you looked closely at the windows of Arcadia Oaks High, you could see three Sophomore girls running frantically through the halls. Two of the three grabbed their bikes and took them inside, where the third mounted hers and they pedaled through the town as fast as they could.

  
  


They decided to take the shortcut through the canals since someone could see them if they went over the bridge. What they didn’t expect was to see Blinky and Arrrgh in the shadows near a sewer entrance. They skidded to a halt as Blinky walked over to them with a giant smile.

  
  


“Master Claire! You donned your armor!”

  
  


“You knew this would happen?” She asked, out of breath.

  
  


“Why of course, it’s the main characteristic and protection of the Trollhunter. I said it to your companions when I was discussing troll cust— you weren’t listening,” He said with a disapproving tone.

  
  


“You’d been going on for _two hours_! Give us a break!” Mary whined.

  
  


“Okay, you can give the rundown of everything to Claire when we’re not _out in the open_ , extremely visible to _humans_ who pass through this bridge on a _normal basis_.” Darci said, concerned.

  
  


“Of course— it’s ill-advised for _any_ troll to wander too far from Heartstone Trollmarket if not after midnight.”

  
  


“So what are _you_ doing out?” Claire asked.

  
  


“Arrrgh and I were about to make our way over to your dwelling, but it seems that _you_ have found _us._ ”

  
  


“Okay, okay, so I know my parents aren’t home until late most nights, but _please_ ask me about the specific dates you are planning to come over, so I can make sure the house is safe.”

  
  


“My apologies. I only wanted to check up on your health, master Claire. However, your friend Darci is correct, we must take shelter from unwanted eyes. Arrrgh, can you do the favor?” Blinky handed him an orange crystal with a handle.

  
  


Arrrgh nodded and took the tool, drawing an archway in the cement below the bridge.

  
  


The three girls shared confused looks before seeing the stone crack and crumble at Arrrgh’s touch.

  
  


“Secret entrance!” Mary exclaimed before taking out her phone and recording the forming tunnel.

  
  


The five entered the new tunnel. The girls gasped when a step of a spiral crystal staircase lit up. The other steps quickly glowed a dark blue as well, prompting Claire to run ahead.

  
  


Mary and Darci quickly caught up since Claire had stopped at the next passageway to a greater chasm.

  
  


The lights inside the crystals sprouting from all over lit up the massive rock-carved settlement. A great yellow glow came from the major cliff drop that had multiple stone bridges crossing into even more tunnels. The greatest structure, however, was the large orange crystal that looked as if the Eiffel Tower doubled in height and grew gem segments from every direction.

  
  


Claire took in the sight, “It’s… beautiful.”

  
  


Blinky reached the end of the stairs and put a hand on her shoulder, “Welcome, master Claire, to Heartstone Trollmarket.”


	2. Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: don’t post another the next day because then they’ll expect you to update every day  
> Also me: but I finished and want to give them content!!  
> Me, again: nooooooooooooo
> 
>   
> I gave in.
> 
> Also: NOMURA!! JLAIRE!! CLAIRE D E C K S STEVE!!
> 
> (I never understood why/how there was a break between the two trollmarket scenes because it’s all in one night, so I added some detail for that. Also!! Nomura!! Having actual interests!! And they gotta know Claire’s the Trollhunter soon, but Strickler finding out just,, doesn’t fit with this. So Nomura! My baby!! Knife aunt!!!)

She got her energy back and bounced down a few steps, “This place is beyond— it’s _beyond_ beyond!” She turned around halfway and raised her arms, “I wanna live down here! Can I live here?”

  
  


“Uh, well, I’m not sure trolls will accept or help construct your abode in our city, but in due time,” Blinky put his arms behind his back and raised finger, “we might come to an agree— she ran off, didn’t she.”

  
  


Arrrgh nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

  
  


Blinky took a moment to accept the gesture before jolting up, “Oh, master Claire should never leave our sight!” He started running after her.

  
  


Darci snapped out of her trance, “Wait, are they going to _eat us_?”

  
  


Mary grabbed her wrist and started running after their guides, phone still recording, “Well whatever it is that they might do, let’s not get separated from the _friendly_ ones!”

  
  


The two caught up to the trolls when they stopped as they found Claire. It just happened that they weren’t the only people who found her. A large blue troll with spikes on his back and three pairs of horns pushed through the gathered crowd.

  
  


“So _this_ is the fleshbag who stole my amulet?” He spat at Claire.

  
  


“Oh, I just found it on this pile of rocks,” She looked at where it was embedded in her armor. “Sorry.”

  
  


“That _pile of rocks_ was my _father_ , you insolent—” He started walking towards her.

  
  


Blinky stepped in front of him, “Draal, please, she was chosen by the amulet— she summoned the armor— you can’t be the next Trollhunter.”

  
  


“Can’t be the Trollhunter!” Draal roared. “I spent my entire life training to bear the mantle after my father, only for some _child_ to take it up instead?” He pushed Blinky aside and gripped at the amulet still encased in the chestplate. “Daylight is _mine_ to command,” He hissed at her before yanking as hard as he could.

  
  


There was a loud gasp as both were flung backwards from the blue force emitted from the amulet.

  
  


Arrrgh caught Claire and shielded her defensively. “Amulet chose.”

  
  


Darci and Mary ran over to Claire and the others as they left the crowd.

  
  


Darci bumped shoulders with Claire, “That was _amazing_ , girl! How did you do that?”

  
  


“Honestly, I just chanted ‘no me mates’ in my head. I didn’t expect it to actually work.”

  
  


Mary nodded solemnly, “Only acceptable answer, because I wouldn’t have believed anything else.”

  
  


Claire chuckled before her armor glowed and disappeared. “Okay, now what’s this,” She picked up the amulet off the ground and shook it.

  
  


“Are you at ease?”

  
  


“Well, yeah, I guess.”

  
  


“The amulet senses that and reacts, vanishing your armor.”

  
  


“But I was relaxed back at school too.”

  
  


“Then it must still be adjusting to having a human owner. Be weary and alert— it might act spontaneously, and we don’t want to expose our race to your world.”

  
  


She nodded before turning her attention to the path and saw a neon sign with the symbol of her sword. “Oh woah, I already have a room.”

  
  


“Technically, it’s meant for all Trollhunters, past, present, and future, but yes, this room is dedicated to you,” Blinky clarified.

  
  


Mary panned up on her recording to catch it, accidentally bumping into Darci as she did.

  
  


“Girl, you’re either gonna drop that phone or have one of the stone dudes crush it,” Darci said.

  
  


“I know, I know, I’ll put it away when we sit down— hey, Blinky, when _are_ we gonna take a break?”

  
  


“Our destination is just past these doors. We will explain a few basic rules of master Claire’s position to her, but you two can rest easy, for your abilities will not be tested today.”

  
  


“Wait what—” Darci almost slipped off the narrow center of the bridge, only being caught by Claire. “WOAH! WHY IS THAT LIKE AN INCH WIDE!”

  
  


“Design, I presume,” Blinky shrugged.

  
  


“That’s a _horrible_ design.” Mary looked over the edge. “Wait, is that _lava?_ ”

  
  


“This is a death trap. Five bucks,” Claire wearily stepped over the smallest part.

  
  


“Three bucks you’ll get a bruise,” Darci challenged.

  
  


“Two for almost losing a limb,” Mary added in.

  
  


“Bucks?” Arrrgh asked.

  
  


“Human’s form of currency when trading,” Blinky explained.

  
  


Arrrgh hummed in acknowledgment. “Like socks.”

  
  


Claire looked at the girls, but none took up a bet. “Well that’s disappointing. I really thought I’d live past fifteen.”

  
  


“But you haven’t died yet! This is clearly a fortuitous sign, for if Bular doesn’t know who you are, he can’t track you down!” Blinky smiled, before turning serious, “However, this also means you should be as discreet as possible. If word got out about the Trollhunter’s new identity, humans will start poking around and a giant target will be on your back.”

  
  


“Wonderful,” Claire said unenthusiastically. “So I just lie low, train, and try to finish all my work on time. Easy enough.”

  
  


“Oh, no, master Claire, see you _must_ answer every call, and even if we won’t expect you to face Bular immediately, you _do_ need to regulate most matters here in Trollmarket. Your position is a beacon of peace to the troll race as well as their tribes.”

  
  


Claire let out a long groan.

  
  


Blinky started explaining the three rules of troll hunting (“ _One third_ of being a Trollhunter is _kicking someone_ in the _nards_?”) and generally summarized what to expect in Claire’s new job. He had just warned Mary and Darci to step back when he pressed a button in the wall that activated the moving platforms and blades. Claire rolled to the side, trying to activate the armor, but it didn’t respond. Mary and Darci jumped off their rising floor and ran over to Blinky’s area.

  
  


Mary was about to start complaining to Blinky, but an old goat-looking troll walked in.

  
  


“BLINKOUS GALADGRIGAL!”

  
  


Blinky fumbled around before finally hitting the button again, stopping all gears and resetting the training grounds.

  
  


“Blinkous. _Galadrigal._ ”

  
  


Mary snorted. Darci elbowed her.

  
  


“ _That’s_ your name?” Claire asked.

  
  


“Horrible, I know,” Blinky looked at the ground.

  
  


“I wish to meet the amulet’s new champion.” The troll walked over to Mary and Darci and introduced himself, “I am Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred.”

  
  


“Uh, I’m Darci, daughter of Louis. He’s a police officer,” she tried to match his greeting.

  
  


Vendel picked Darci up by her arm and poked her, “Produce the amulet, Trollhunter.” He almost took her phone, but Darci was faster.

  
  


“I think I’m the fleshbag that you’re looking for,” Claire nervously chuckled and raised her hand, holding the amulet.

  
  


“Amulet chose,” Arrrgh repeated.

  
  


“Hmm… so Draal tells me. Ridiculous! However, the amulet has been known to make ill-fated choices,” he turned to Blinky, “as _you_ know better than most.”

  
  


Blinky looked away.

  
  


“Unkar the Unfortunate. I’ve heard,” Claire murmured and nodded solemnly.

  
  


“However, if the amulet chose true, the Soothscryer will reveal it.”

  
  


“Please! Master Claire hasn’t even had an hour’s training!”

  
  


“Mm-mm!” Vendel pointed to the two feet markings beside him.

  
  


Claire nervously chuckled and stepped on them. The amulet dung and a flash of red light made the markings on the innermost circle glow before having a statue rise from the floor.

  
  


“Behold the soothscryer— it will judge your true spirit. Insert your right hand, Trollhunter.”

  
  


The machine’s inner workings started up, showing several rows of blades.

  
  


“Um, I’m gonna get it back, right?” Claire’s voice pitched higher.

  
  


“That is part of the test,” he smiled devilishly.

  
  


Claire whimpered. She then whispered, “Guys, c’mon, a little help!”

  
  


Mary finally pocketed her phone and the two interlocked their hands to hoist Claire up by her foot.

  
  


Claire gulped at the chomping noise inside before gradually putting her arm into the statue.

  
  


Once it was far enough in, the stone jaws clamped down that made Claire yell and thrash around, which in turn made the other girls scream and try to keep Claire up.

  
  


Claire was finally let go, “I’M OKAY!”

  
  


Darci rubbed the bruise now forming on her cheek from Claire’s kick. She groaned, “Oh, that hurts.”

  
  


“So?” Mary asked Vendel.

  
  


“Inconclusive.”

  
  


“Inconclusive!” Claire yelled. “I’m _not_ doing that again.”

  
  


“Wait, wait, wait.” Darci stopped Vendel as he was walking away, “What does inconclusive mean?”

  
  


“It means that there’s never been a _human_ to bear the mantle before. The soothscryer needs more time to render its judgement. Let us all hope you live _long enough_ to _see,_ ” Vendel drawled as he left the arena.

  
  


* * *

They were walking their bikes home when Claire says, “Oh what have I gotten myself _into?”_

  
  


Darci listed, “Uh, trolls, cool underground city, magic—”

  
  


Mary interrupted, “You’ve gotten yourself into sword fights and adventure!”

  
  


“ _Unless_ I _die!”_

  
  


Mary reassured her, “You’re going to get trained!”

  
  


Claire stopped and looked them in the eyes, “The last guy got torn _limb_ from _limb_ — on his _first night_!”

  
  


“... So there's nowhere to go but up?” Darci tried.

  
  


Claire sighed, “Okay, fine, we’ll give this a go. But if it’s too much, I’m quitting. I already have enough on my plate.” As they finally reached Clare’s house, she saw her parent’s cars in the driveway“Oh _no_ — my parents are home early.”

  
  


Mary jumped into action, “Okay so here’s what happened: we got held up after try-outs, and then we were jumped by four— no, five— people with a white van that recognized me from online, and you had to fight them off—”

  
  


Darci cut her off “Or we could just say that try-outs ran late and you forgot your phone when we were ten minutes away, so when we got back it was already dark.”

  
  


Claire chuckled, “Thanks girls. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

  
  


Claire almost had to use the excuse, but when she met the voices in the kitchen, she realized the museum curator was discussing the new exhibit with her mom.

  
  


Mrs. Nomura turned as she walked in, “Claire! I heard you’re trying out for Juliet in _Romeo and Juliet_! Do you think you did well?”

  
  


Claire smiled, “Honestly, I think I did, but you can often overestimate your skills…” She trailed off, remembering her new position in the troll world.

  
  


Her mother got a message on her phone and, not looking up, kissed Claire’s head before saying, “Sorry, there’s some new property damage near the bridge, and I have to schedule a construction team. I’ll be busy, but you’re welcome to stay, Mrs. Nomura.”

  
  


“I’ll leave in a bit, you go do your work,” She said with a knowing smile.

  
  


Claire’s mother nodded and left, already dialing the construction company.

  
  


“Sorry I intruded.”

  
  


“No, no, don’t be. She was waiting for the call all evening. And besides, I’m thinking of offering some medieval dress shapes and patterns to your director.”

  
  


Claire lights up, “Oh thank you! I’d love it if you could help with the script too— I know Ms. Janeth knows how to read Shakespeare, but it’d mean a lot if you came to practice one day.”

  
  


She starts packing up, “Oh I intend to— you know I love depictions of history. Even if they are a bit… _idiotic_ in their attempts to escape their families.”

  
  


“Yeah, but it’s not a tragedy without a sad ending.”

  
  


She smirks, “Still better than Macbeth.”

  
  


Claire fakes a gasp, “Don’t let them hear you say the,” She leans in and whispers, “ _c_ _ursed play_.”

  
  


Mrs. Nomura puts a hand to her heart, “I swear on my position as museum curator and drama nerd to never say the name near a theatre.”

  
  


Claire nods in solemn approval, before cracking up and laughing.

  
  


Mrs. Nomura joins in before wishing her well and leaving. What Claire doesn’t see is her double-take as she sees a familiar blue glow emanating from the backpack.

  
  


* * *

Claire tossed and turned in her bed, just a few minutes after she finished her homework. She couldn’t stop thinking of the underground world and all the adventures that it might hold.

  
  


She got out her phone.

  
  


Chat: _Overthrow Arcadia_

**BabyBear:** anyone up?

  
  


**BiBich:** why are you up it’s 2

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** yeah what’s up with that u were supposed to be dead to the world two hours ago

  
  


**BabyBear:** ok but consider: i might drop dead any second.

  
  


**BiBich:** I mean.

**BiBich:** that’s fair.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Tbh I just restarted this series to distract me and now I Cannot Sleep.

  
  


**BabyBear:** rip

  
  


**BiBich:** rip

  
  


**BabyBear:** So we just gonna try to ignore everything from earlier? Updates are Required for Me To Function.

  
  


**BiBich:** ok but,,,,, what if we,, w e n t b a c k,,,,,,,,,, right now?

  
  


**BabyBear:** i’m already packing my bag let’s Go.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** We might die.

  
  


**BiBich:** We might not.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** EYY

  
  


**BiBich:** eY

**BiBich:** I’m guessin that that’s the show ur rewatching

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** yeh

  
  


**BabyBear:** Ok, I packed water and energy drinks, some bars, and sweat towels because 9/10 we’re gonna be dodging all those blades in that death trap.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** if it helps me build stamina y’all already Know i’m signin up

**WatchOutMoleMan:** I Will Overthrow The Mole And Become Queen Of Arcadia.

  
  


**BiBich:** only valid answer

  
  


**BabyBear:** i want to not die

  
  


**BiBich:** only two valid answers

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Ok I’m heading out, thank the mole god that my dad’s got a case he’s still working on until late

  
  


**BiBich:** My parents’ll just be glad I’m not sneaking away to Seamus’s

  
  


**BabyBear:** honestly if they knew what we’re actually doing, they’d Want u to go to Seamus’s house

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** But?? You two?? Aren’t even official yet????

  
  


**BiBich:** We all know he’s gonna ask me out soon

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** tru tru

  
  


**BabyBear:** Ok I’ve been outside for the past 3 mins and I’m pretty sure that’s Mrs. Trenna looking at me through the window so it’s time to Skedaddle Skadoodle

  
  


**BiBich:** See ya in a few mins, try not to die, and be careful of the shadows!

**BiBich:** there’s monsters lurking there.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** damn ok

**WatchOutMoleMan:** I’ve been slowly walking there for like six mins

**WatchOutMoleMan:** I can see the bridge

**WatchOutMoleMan:** I’ve literally walked all the way here while maneuvering a bicycle with my elbows and arms.

**WatchOutMoleMan:** we talk too much

  
  


**BabyBear:** says the one who texted 5 times

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** You know what?

**WatchOutMoleMan:** that’s fair.

  
  


**BiBich:** i’m at the bridge, but i’m Walking Down this time.

  
  


**BabyBear:** coward

**BabyBear:** Watch this

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** she literally waited until you were here to jump into the canal—

**WatchOutMoleMan:** ah there she goes

**WatchOutMoleMan:** my baby out to break some bones

  
  


**BiBich:** god i hope she’s breaking others’ bones and not her own

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** oK GET DOWN HERE SHE SKIMMER HER KNEE ANS ITD RELKAY FHAHRD TOIOO TYOPE WJILE R UNNINGH

  
  


**BiBich:** o shit

  
  


Claire, in all her hubris, thought she was a god, able to make the jump. Alas, she is only human. Human and crying. She won’t admit to that last part.

  
  


She sees the blood. “Yikes.”

  
  


“CLAIRE THAT’S MORE THAN A YIKES!” Darci runs over to her, pocketing her phone.

  
  


Mary starts skidding down the side of the dip.

  
  


She wipes away her pain-induced tears and gets up before faltering.

  
  


Darci holds her up and brings her to the underground town’s entrance.

  
  


Mary meets up with them and knocks on the concrete, sucking in a breath on the harsh impact.

  
  


Claire remembered their last visit— “Wait, didn’t we need that orange crystal?”

  
  


Darci lit up, “Oh! I almost forgot! Blinky gave me one.” She reached into her backpack and took it out. She traced an arch in the stone before placing her hand against it, opening the entrance.

  
  


“Sick.”

  
  


“Oh, deffo.”

  
  


Claire, being held by Darci, limped her way down the stairs with only mild complaining.

  
  


Claire summoned her armor and leaned on her sword with each step.

  
  


“I’d say to check the arena, but we should get _you_ checked up first. Besides, we need to get you away from the danger, not walk right into it,” Darci said.

  
  


“Wait! I remember that Blinky said something about having his own library!” Mary perked up and started looking around the town for Blinky’s dwelling. She saw Arrrgh enter a cave with a stack of books in one hand. “Over there!”

  
  


Claire saw the flight of stairs up and groaned before falling to the ground and sprawling out, “You know what? I didn’t need my legs anyways. I’ll just let the trolls here eat me. Then they can finally have a troll Trollhunter. It’s a win-win.”

  
  


Darci rolled her eyes, “Stop being dramatic—”

  
  


“—I’m a drama kid—”

  
  


“—I’ll get Arrrgh to carry you up.”

  
  


Mary sat next to her, “I’ll stay to make sure no troll eats you.”

  
  


Claire smiled, “Aw you _do_ care!”

  
  


Darci brought Arrrgh down and he picked up Claire, putting her on his back. Claire took off her armor, not needing to lean on the sword, and admired the view as they walked past the stands.

  
  


They finally got to the library and Blinky greeted them with open arms. He immediately recommended fifty books for Claire to read about troll customs, and went about summarizing the skipped sections in the video Mary took.

  
  


Claire mentioned the scrape and Blinky blinked, went quiet, and then ran about his cave, gathering ingredients for healing.

  
  


Claire nervously checked her phone for any messages from her parents, but thankfully found none. She saw their reactions to her fall and laughed. Claire turned with a smirk and pointed at the two of them, “Both of you owe twenty five cents to the no-swearing jar.”

  
  


Darci let out a long groan, taking out her wallet, “This is eating up my allowance.”

  
  


“At least we get to buy ice cream at the end,” Mary shrugged, handing a quarter over.

  
  


Claire put them in the mini jar she always carries. Blinky came back and applied this green gooey gel to the cut and it healed almost instantly.

  
  


“I could bore you with human biology and speeding up the process of cell replication, but we have more important things to discuss. Just note that this can help any non-magical damage, but the time needed to recover will take longer with grizzlier wounds.”

  
  


“Thanks, Blinky,” Claire said, relieved.

  
  


Blinky clapped all four of his hands, “Now! We must go to the arena to improve your strength! As humans, you have to train tenfold to be able to withstand even the weakest troll’s strength.”

  
  


With a little less complaining, Claire made her way to the training ground. “Can we not use the big blades this time?”

  
  


“Oh, of course— we’re using fire-spitting dummies with projectiles this time! No two fights are the same!”

  
  


She deflated, “Oh great.”

  
  


Blinky was fixing her stance when Draal stomped in.

  
  


“Ah, so the Trollhunter’s training begins. I thought the _great Trollhunter_ might accept my services,” he pounded his fist into the other hand, “as a _sparring partner_! Part of your training regimen— isn’t it?” He looked at Blinky, daring him to say otherwise.

  
  


“In due time, perhaps—“ Blinky got cut off.

  
  


“Why wait?” Vendel’s booming voice echoed in the the Hero’s Forge as he walked forward in the stands. “I am eager to see your charge demonstrate his metal.”

  
  


“Actually the sword’s more made of, like, daylight,” Claire held it up and looked it over.

  
  


“He means you _metal—_ your ability to cope in the face of adversity.”

  
  


“Ooh. Yeah I’m still working the whole metal part— plus, y’know, SAT words?”

  
  


Vendel chuckled mischievously, “Let them spar!”

  
  


Draal got into his position, “No harm in it!”

  
  


Claire caught up with Blinky as he was walking away, “Wait, wait, what do I do?”

  
  


“You hit him as hard as you can!”

  
  


“No, no, I mean _what. do. I. Do._ I’ve never _hit_ anyone!”

  
  


Blinky turned at that, “Ever?”

  
  


Claire shrugged, “Yeah— never gotten into a fight!”

  
  


“In your _entire life_?”

  
  


“Well, all fifteen years of it, yeah.”

  
  


“You dodged those blades, however briefly, didn’t you?” Blinky tried.

  
  


“Yeah, but that was just my track skills!” She was growing more worried with every second.

  
  


“See! The fight is _within_ you, master Claire. Trust yourself. One hit!” He raised four fists. He miscalculated. He put three down, “One hit,” he corrected with a smile. “And you will be changed _forever._ ” He turned Claire around and nudged her towards Draal.

  
  


“Begin.” Vendel stated.

  
  


Draal roared and charged, making Claire tense and brace for impact. She murmured, “One hit…” before hefting her sword into position.

  
  


Draal jumped, curing into a ball, and continued to roll into Claire. She sidestepped just in time with a surprised exclamation. Draal kept on going and scaled the wall before pushing off and falling onto where Claire would've been if she hadn’t booked it. The dust created on the impact obstructed her vision, giving Draal an easy sitting duck to ram into.

  
  


Claire was pushed a few feet back. She got up and leaned on her sword, saying, “Alright, alright, now just gimme a second here—”

  
  


Draal hit her, picked her up, and punted her across the arena, where she fell without her sword, as it disappeared.

  
  


She was catching her breath on the ground when Draal picked her up and lifted her to the edge. She saw the abyss beneath her and clung to his arm.

  
  


Mary screamed, “Let her go!”

  
  


“I waited my entire _life_ to inherit the amulet. I can wait until you fall in battle.” He squeezed her armor and dropped her. “I suspect I won’t have to wait very long. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll _stay down_ and _live,_ _worm_ ” He laughed as he walked away, and said “Trollhunter,” in a belittling tone.

  
  


Vendel, although unseen by the others, turned away in disappointment.

  
  


* * *

Claire was walking to the spiral staircase exit while saying, “He might be right. What the heck was I _thinking!_ An amulet can’t _choose_ anyone— it’s an amulet!”

  
  


“Claire?” Arrrgh said worriedly.

  
  


Blinky tried to reassure her, “I understand you’re upset, master Claire, but you had not a moment’s training. There’s no shame in what just transpired.”

  
  


“Okay, well then you definitely not paying attention back there. Shame was about the _only thing_ that transpired. Shame,” she sighed, “and realization.” She took out the amulet. “I don’t know if Draal should be the Trollhunter or not and I. Don’t. _Care._ I just know that… I am not.” She tossed the amulet down the steps and started walking away.

  
  


Blinky picked it up. “Master Claire, despite whatever doubts you may have about the amulet’s choice, it is now bonded to you.” He held it in his hands and, sure enough, it flew to Claire and she caught it. “This is a mantel you cannot refuse.”

  
  


She dropped the amulet. “Watch me.”

  
  


* * *

When Claire got home and snuck in through the window again, she found the amulet on her nightside table. She threw it into the trash.

  
  


She was laying down in her bed before turning over and finding the amulet on her pillow, making a strange noise and glowing. “Oh shut up.” She threw it in the trash and piled more things on top it before sitting next to it with a sigh.

  
  


The amulet pulsed light a few feet in front of her. She groaned and fell back, letting the stacked books fall onto her.

  
  


She decided to make a midnight snack, and when she was stress-eating, she bit into the amulet that appeared in the bowl.

  
  


She was brushing her teeth and putting the toothbrush away in the cabinet above the sink when she saw it sitting inside. She closed it just as fast with a yelp.

  
  


She opened her window, bouncing the amulet in her hand. “Buenas Noches.” She threw it far into the night with her javelin skills. She didn’t expect it to fly back and knock her in the back of the head. “Really?”

  
  


* * *

“Deny and refuse, but he can’t deny it, but Romeo can’t not be a Montague, which means that Juliette—” Ms. Janeth was going over their motives in the play.

  
  


“And I’ll no longer be a Capulet,” Claire mumbled, clearly distracted.

  
  


Ms. Janeth just said, “Exactly!” And went back to her clipboard. “Alright, Jim— ‘or if that will not be sworn, my love.’”

  
  


He quickly tore his eyes away from Claire, “Oh, yeah. I got it.”

  
  


She clicked her tongue, “Okay then, let’s take it from ‘Wherefore art.’”

  
  


He turned to Claire, “You alright?”

  
  


She jumped, “Oh, yeah, totally fine.”

  
  


He gave a small chuckle, “You’re gonna need to be a bit more convincing if you’re gonna play Juliet.”

  
  


She half smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, “I’ve just… got some stuff… goin on in my head.” Her smile faded.

  
  


“I know we don’t know each other all that well,” He nervously took a step forward, “but we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together,” he inched even closer, “so—”

  
  


“Alright! Alright!” Ms. Janeth cut in, making the two jump apart, “Act two, scene two, line thirty-three!”

  
  


She started the scene, “Wherefore art thou, Romeo.”

  
  


* * *

“Where have you been,” Claire saw Steve corner Jim against the lockers after rehearsal. “I scheduled your butt-whooping for _yesterday,_ jerkface. And you. Didn’t. Show. Tick-tock, remember?”

  
  


“He was busy living his life— not something _you’d_ know,” Toby stood up for him.

  
  


“Back off, dweeb,” Steve glared at him and he back away.

  
  


“Steve, I’m _really_ not in the mood to do this right now,” Jim sighed.

  
  


“Duh! Nobody’s ever in the mood to get their face bashed in. But that’s what’s gonna happen— unless you wanna back down?”

  
  


“Uh— I-I can do that?”

  
  


“Sure, you wanna _crawl away_ from me? On your _knees?_ _Bowing?_ In front of everybody,” he laughed, “that’s a choice.”

  
  


Jim put down his backpack and knelt.

  
  


“Woah, heh, I didn’t expect you to choose wussing over whooping.”

  
  


Claire caught his eye and despite herself, she shook her head. She knew he would probably be beaten up like she had been with Draal, but it’s better to fight a fifty-fifty battle with honor than to never try.

  
  


Jim looked down, considering, and decided to stand up. Steve shoved him back into the lockers. He pushed forward and swung three hits, which were all dodged. “Keep still so I can punch your face!” He tried a few more times. Jim twisted around a post to buy more time, but Steve recovered quickly and landed a hit.

  
  


Jim fell to the ground, holding his aching jaw.

  
  


Steve chuckled darkly, “Stay down and live, _worm._ ”

  
  


Claire had enough.

  
  


Jim stood up, blinking away the tears from the sting. “Is that all you got?”

  
  


Steve growled and advanced.

  
  


Claire ran between them, blocking each other with her arms. “Leave him alone, Steve.”

  
  


He pushed her aside, “Butt out!”

  
  


Jim tried to reach for her, “Claire!”

  
  


Darci caught her and she and Toby helped her up. Her leg faltered from the match last light, but her eyes filled with rage.

  
  


Steve laughed and turned back to Jim, saying, “Good thing your mom’s a nurse.”

  
  


Claire stood up straight, and while walking over to Steve she murmured, “One hit…”

  
  


Jim seemed to finally resort to punching back, but Claire got there first. She decked Steve, making him lose his front tooth when he fell to the ground.

  
  


Jim stared at Claire in shock and awe. He looked back at Steve and said, “She’s a _Doctor_ , actually,” before turning to Claire with a smile.

  
  


She gave one back.

  
  


* * *

“It was an epic pummeling! Haha! I was going to kill her, but I just couldn’t make up my mind as to _how!_ ” Draal had gathered a large crowd in the local pub, “Trollhunter? Bah! I mean… Troll _hunted_ is more like it!” He gave a long laugh, with his entourage of the pub all laughing alongside him. Well, all except Blinky and Arrrgh.

  
  


Blinky was sloshing his drink around. “If only master Claire had landed a single hit!”

  
  


Arrrgh murmured, “Single hit,” in agreement.

  
  


Blinky slammed the cup down, his lower two hands raising in exasperation, “And she would've been changed forever!”

  
  


Draal continued, “Haha! _Over_ and _over_ and _over!_ It was _incredible!_ All I want is the chance to _wail_ on that _fleshbag_ again.”

  
  


Claire appeared out of nowhere. She slammed his mug down, spilling the drink everywhere, but she didn’t flinch or tear away from his gaze. “Wish granted, loudmouth. Rematch. You, me, name the time, name the place, and I’ll be there.”

  
  


“We all will,” Darci said with her arms crossed as she and Mary went to either side of Claire.

  
  
Blinky and Arrrgh started in amazement, their mouths hanging open. Arrrgh wiped away the drink he dribbled on his chin and repeated Blinky’s words, “Changed _forever._ ”


	3. Gnome Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If y’all don’t have a valentine today, Boom i’m ur new platonic valentine. Here’s my gift to u.
> 
> Ok so no one asked but:  
> BabyBear- “Claire Bear” except it’s “Baby”  
> WatchOutMoleMan- u know Darci’s goin for the mascot position  
> BiBich- Mary just wanted to (and she doesn’t give out her number to people, mostly talking on social media)  
> Warhammer- ;)  
> Jimothy- y’all already KNOW i’m doin this  
> MonstersAreReal- it’s,, Eli,,,, how can it not be that??
> 
> And LGBT+:  
> Claire- bi  
> Mary- bi  
> Darci- aro/ace with a lil pan when picking relationships  
> Jim- trans and bi  
> Toby- pan and ace (c’mon, just Look at that “I’ve got it all figured out”)  
> Eli- gay
> 
> And probably more as they come, but I’m not that far yet

Claire probably should’ve been listening to what Blinky was saying, but to be honest, she was thinking about the play. More specifically, Jim. She didn’t have a _crush_ on him, per se. She was mostly interested in trying to get to know him better. If it developed into something else, they’ll just see where it took them.

Blinky stopped speaking, but Claire didn’t notice. What she _did_ notice was the loud snap the book made as Blinky used it to get her attention. He sighed, “Perhaps storytelling isn’t your method of learning.”

  
  


Claire checked her phone— 10PM— and started packing up. “It’s not that, it’s just with the rematch with a Draal in a week, I expected more hands-on training, not lectures on history.”

  
  


“But one must learn _why_ one fights before they seek a challenge. Yours is a rushed case, so giving you the history behind your title might spark a motive for your actions. Being unmotivated while doing a task more often than not leads to failure.”

  
  


“My motivation _not to die_ is pretty strong,” she shrugged the backpack on.

  
  


“And that’s an excellent prerequisite! However, you still need a sole motive outside survival instinct. You cannot live off of adrenaline in a battle, you must have something to _fight for_ ,” Blinky gripped her shoulders before starting to pick up the books. “But you are correct. We will train in the forge the next time you return. Until then, I suggest you review ‘A Breif Recapitulation of Troll Lore’ volume 49 when you’re home.”

  
  


“Thanks, Blinky. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Claire waved goodbye and was leaving when a troll almost crashed into her.

  
  


She screeched, “Trollhunter! You have to help me!”

  
  


Mary and Darci heard the commotion and ran into the cave. Claire asked, alert again, “What is it?”

  
  


“Is it the Heartsone?” Blinky looked out towards the crystal.

  
  


“No! No—”

  
  


“Stalkling?” Arrrgh asked from the corner.

  
  


“Is Bular in Trollmarket?” Mary asked.

  
  


“No! Gnome! Rogue gnome!”

  
  


* * *

The troll lady was pacing around her shop. “First I couldn’t find my monocle, then my collection of bed coils, now I’m losing something every minute,” She tried to sit down, but something laughed before stealing the chair from under her.

  
  


“As yes, gnome,” Blinky extended a hand to help her up.

  
  


She slapped it away. “Dirty little _pests_. And last week, the glue traps were working fine!” Something zipped and stole the gnome skeleton stuck in the trap.

  
  


“Fix it Trollhunter!” She pleaded.

  
  


“Uhh, yeah, kinda about that, you need a _gnome catcher_ , and I’m, well, the _Trollhunter_ , so—”

  
  


“Oh, no, no, Master Claire, the Trollhunter cannot refuse the call! And what better a call for you to train with, than a pint-sized quarrel.”

  
  


The creature hopped onto a shelf with a make-shift guitar. He started playing and singing, laughing in between.

  
  


Blinky backed away and clutched his pockets. “He’s trying to distract us! Hold tight to your valuables.”

  
  


Mary walked forward, waggling her finger at the gnome, “What? He can’t be _that_ bad.”

  
  


Darci gripped her phone tighter, “Yeah, I’m not so sure, Mary.”

  
  


The gnome zipped around the room and stole Claire’s hair clips, Darci’s necklace, and Mary’s phone.

  
  


They all gasped and reached for where their belongings used to be. The gnome stopped running just to laugh at them. Mary narrowed her eyes, “This means _war_.”

  
  


He started running around again and they tried to corner him, shouting various versions of “over here” in the process. Claire dived and caught him, but he wiggled free. He ran between Arrrgh’s legs and escaped from view again.

  
  


Arrrgh shrugged apologetically, “Pacifist.”

  
  


They didn’t see the gnome coming. Claire’s pocket felt lighter all of a sudden and her eyes widened in shock. “Oh no. Where’s the amulet?”

  
  


He stopped running about and showed the group his new prize, laughing. He quickly disappeared behind a bookcase.

  
  


Arrrgh pushed it aside with his finger and stated, “Hole.” Mary’s phone was just below it, too big to fit through the gap. She snatched it up and cradled it.

  
  


Claire went to the gnome tunnel and outstretched her hands. “Come… back….” Nothing happened. “Isn’t it supposed to come back to me?”

  
  


Blinky, finally understanding what she was doing, explained, “Oh, no, master Claire. That only occurs when one _denies_ the role.”

  
  


She slumped over, “Oh great.”

  
  


“Hmph. Some Trollhunter _you_ are,” the lady said.

  
  


Blinky started pacing, thinking of a solution, before stopping. “Well, there _is_ something…,” He trailed off. Realizing the others were looking to him for an answer, he said, “Oh don't you worry, I’ll have something by tomorrow. For now, you focus on your studies. We’ll guard the gnome’s hideout in your absence,” he ushered them out of the shop.

  
  


The confused girls left the underground city with the murmur of “Tch, Claire the baby-handed” from the troll lady.

  
  


* * *

“¡Hola, mamá!” Claire locked the door behind her.

  
  


“Ah mi amor, ¿dónde has estado?” She called from the kitchen.

  
  


She popped her head in, “I was just out with friends, you know, for the new study sessions.”

  
  


She turned and squinted her eyes, “No boys?”

  
  


Claire groaned, “Ay, mamá.”

  
  


“Just making sure,” Mrs. Nuñez went back to feeding Enrique with an “airplane.”

  
  


Claire bounded up the steps and called out, “I’ll be upstairs memorizing!”

  
  


“Don’t stay up too late!” Was the last thing she heard before closing the door.

  
  


Claire, already having memorized every line in the play, and finished her homework before Trollhunter duty, took out her phone.

  
  


Group: _Overthrow Arcadia_

**BabyBear:** When your mom’s too preoccupied with Enrique and not meeting with boys that she doesn’t notice the 20 pound troll textbook you just got

  
  


**BiBich:** Can u even read anything in there?

  
  


**BabyBear:** It’s literally gibberish.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** does Blinky actually expect u to read that

  
  


**BabyBear:** oh deffo.

  
  


**BiBich:** He didn’t? Give you? A translation manual?

  
  


**BabyBear:** He thinks that won’t stop me. But it will.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** This is exactly how spanish is to us.

  
  


**BabyBear:** damn how do u pass Señor Uhl’s class?

  
  


**BiBich:** AH! 25¢! PAYBACK!

  
  


**BiBich:** and we don’t

  
  


**BabyBear:** o h n o

**BabyBear:** i put it in the jar

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** What’s x^2 -8x +15??

  
  


**BabyBear:** (x-5)(x-3)

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** wow that was fast

  
  


**BabyBear:** you literally memorize these things after a few hundred questions

  
  


**BiBich:** Teach Me

  
  


**BabyBear:** bold of u to assume i was taught it well enough to retain it all.

**BabyBear:** but actually i think i have to learn Trollish all on my own because 8/10 Blinky’s gonna test me on it tomorrow.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** i would say he wouldn’t but,,

**WatchOutMoleMan:** he tried to kill you with blades 3 minutes after officially meeting you.

  
  


**BabyBear:** exactly.

  
  


**BiBich:** Since I finished all my homework I’m just gonna Sleep.

**BiBich:** It’s been. So Long. since I’ve last slept.

  
  


**BabyBear:** i can’t believe trollhunting is turning us into better students.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** you say that

**WatchOutMoleMan:** but we haven’t even skimmed the surface.

**WatchOutMoleMan:** you almost died

  
  


**BabyBear:** ok yeah i take it back.

  
  


**BiBich:** i’m gonna listen to Girls|Girls|Boys until i feel the Gay Seeping Into My Soul 

**BiBich:** and then sleep.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** mood

  
  


**BabyBear:** we livin for this bi/aro-ace solidary.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** eyyyyy

  
  


**BiBich:** eyyyyyyyyyy

  
  


**BabyBear:** eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**BabyBear:** ok now sleep, children

  
  


**BiBich:** ok mom

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** I’ll sleep in an hour or two

  
  


**BabyBear:** incorrect.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** algebra.

  
  


**BabyBear:** order retracted

  
  


**BiBich:** byeee

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** byeeeeeee

  
  


**BabyBear:** byeeeeeeeeeeeee

  
  


Claire almost put her phone away to focus on the troll book, but she got text from a new chat.

  
  


Group: _Romeo and Juliet_

**Jimothy:** Hey guys! Toby and I found most of your contacts so we could make a play group chat, just in case something happens and we need to tell the others.

**Jimothy:** Toby’s an honorary member of the chat though.

  
  


**Warhammer:** jim stop texting like that

**Warhammer:** it’s all Formal and Weird.

  
  


**Jimothy:** ok fine

  
  


**BabyBear:** I could add Mary if you want

  
  


**Jimothy:** that'd be great!

  
  


Claire almost did, but then remembered her contact name.

  
  


To: **BiBich**

**BabyBear:** I’m 90% sure ur texting Seamus rn so get over here

  
  


**BiBich:** for a matter of fact i was Not.

**BiBich:** i was listening to my wonderful song when i heard it drown out into a call.

**BiBich:** what i Did do is t a l k with him.

**BiBich:** But then u texted me and bros before boys

  
  


**BabyBear:** okok So: there’s this drama gc and I said I’ll add u but,,

**BabyBear:** u ok with them knowing ur bi?

  
  


**BiBich:** hmhm.

**BiBich:** not yet.

  
  


- **BiBich** changed their name to **Bich** -

  
  


**BabyBear:** Ok I’m adding u

  
  


Group: _Romeo and Juliet_

- **BabyBear** added **Bich** -

  
  


**BabyBear:** Here’s Mary

  
  


**Bich** : yo

  
  


**Jimothy:** I.

**Jimothy:** honestly didn’t know what to expect.

  
  


**Warhammer:** I expected nothing less.

  
  


**Jimothy:** ur name is literally warhammer

  
  


**Warhammer:** to be fair—

**Warhammer:** if i could ever wield a powerful mantle, it would be a warhammer.

**Warhammer:** for maximum damage to the nu

  
  


**Jimothy:** NOT ON THIS GOOD CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER

  
  


**BabyBear:** i’m afraid to ask,,

**BabyBear:** what happened to toby

  
  


**Warhammer:** HE YEETED MY PHONE

**Warhammer:** IT'S ABSOLUTELY S H A T T E R E D

  
  


**Bich:** can we get a rip in the chat

  
  


**Jimothy:** I SAID I’M SORRY

  
  


**Warhammer:** THAT STILL DOESN’T FORGIVE YOUR SINS

  
  


**Jimothy:** I CAN PUT IT IN RICE

  
  


**Warhammer:** HOW DOES PUTTING IT IN RICE F I X M Y S C R E E N

  
  


**Jimothy:** DOESN’T THAT HELP DAMAGED PHONES???

  
  


**Warhammer:** wHEN THEY’RE D R O W N E D

  
  


**Bich:** this,, is the most entering thing i’ve seen all week.

  
  


**Warhammer:** WHAT THE F U C K

**Warhammer:** JIM MADE A HOLE IN THE WALL

  
  


**Jimothy:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO

  
  


**Warhammer:** J I M

  
  


**Jimothy:** I D I D N ’ T M E A N T O

  
  


**Bich:** The truth comes out: does jim is work out?

  
  


**Warhammer:** his arms are noodles.

  
  


**Jimothy:** hey—

  
  


**Warhammer:** it’s True.

  
  


**BabyBear:** Is it always like this?

  
  


**Warhammer:** no

  
  


**Jimothy:** yes.

**Jimothy:** ??

  
  


**Warhammer:** it’s worse.

**Warhammer:** October 24th, 3AM.

  
  


**Jimothy:** yOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER MENTION IT AGAIN.

  
  


**BabyBear:** you are legally obligated to tell us now.

  
  


**Jimothy:** no

**Jimothy:** please no

**Jimothy:** dON’T

  
  


**Warhammer:** he crossed the street, climbed through my window (on the SECOND FLOOR), and proceeded to wake me up asking “hey should we go as— stop screaming, it’s me— as ninja turtles this year?”

  
  


**Jimothy:** NOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


**Warhammer:** we were 11.

**Warhammer:** he scaled my house at 11 years old.

  
  


**Bich:** well did u??

  
  


**Warhammer:** oh yeh, we did.

  
  


**Jimothy:** betrayed by my own brother,,

**Jimothy:** o and my mom adopted him the minute she met him.

  
  


**Warhammer:** bold of u to assume we would ever be separated after one second of knowing each other.

**Warhammer:** So what’s up with the rest of u? I’m guessin the others are doing More Important Things than sittin in their room texting

  
  


**Bich:** Honestly? Trying to sleep

  
  


**BabyBear:** liar but ok

  
  


**Bich:** i wAS BUT THEN S O M E O N E W O K E M E U P

  
  


**BabyBear:** yeah, semus

  
  


**Jimothy:** :0

  
  


**Bich:** you c o m e i n t o m y h o u s e —

  
  


**BabyBear:** I was just trying to learn another language from scratch.

**BabyBear:** college and all that.

  
  


**Warhammer:** damn how much have u done??

  
  


**Bich:** Too Much

**Bich:** you need to Rest

  
  


**BabyBear:** in t h i s economy?

  
  


**MonstersAreReal:** Is everyone just ignoring how strange it was that there were creatures in the canals with stone for skin and then the next day there were broken rocks below the bridge but no structural damage?

  
  


**Warhammer:** ,,,,,,eli how much sleep did you get last night.

  
  


**MonstersAreReal:** enough.

  
  


**Jimothy:** oh my mom’s home.

**Jimothy:** I’ll see you guys tomorrow!

  
  


**Bich:** Jim? Leaving after monsters are mentioned? Having inhuman strength? Despite being Noodle??

  
  


**Warhammer:** To be fair, he’s his mom’s boy.

**Warhammer:** He drinks so much Respect Women juice.

  
  


**Bich:** what c a n ’ t he do then?

  
  


**Warhammer:** ask o

  
  


**Bich:** ??

  
  


**BabyBear:** rip toby

  
  


**Warhammer:** Hi! This is Jim.

**Warhammer:** Toby has lost his privilege of owning a phone.

**Warhammer:** That, and it’s dangerous to text with this bad of a cracked screen.

  
  


**BabyBear:** to be fair, you did that one

  
  


**Warhammer:** i d i d n ’ t m e a n t o

  
  


**BabyBear:** Ok I actually gotta go before it gets too late.

**BabyBear:** Bye!

  
  


Claire put her phone away with a smile and flipped to the first page. She rested her head on her hand and started finding correlations between words, pictures, and structure. It’s going to be a long night.

  
  


* * *

Since Claire learned a basic knowledge of some words by staying up until 2AM, she was exhausted the next day. Was it worth it? Probably not.

  
  


Ignoring the screech of chalk on the chalkboard, Claire was watching to Mary’s Spanish presentation.

  
  


“Little did anyone know, Maria was juggling two hombres. Manolo was muy guapo…” Mary drawled on.

  
  


Claire stopped listening. She was too tired to stay awake. However, she _did_ notice Steve showing some drawing to Jim and muttering what seemed to be a threat. He crushed the paper and threw the wad at Jim’s head. Jim never looked less interested.

  
  


“... had a pedoso heart.”

  
  


Señor Uhl’s chalk snapped. Mary knew she was in trouble. “What kind of heart did Maria have, Ms. Wang?”

  
  


“Um, uh— a heavy heart. Pe-do-so. O-or is it—”

  
  


“I would hope Maria doesn’t have a _pedoso_ heart, because that would mean _gassy_.” Some people laughed, but Claire knew the feeling and gave her a pained but reassuring smile. “Did Maria have a gassy heart, Ms. Wang?”

  
  


She was on the edge of tears, “Of course not, Señor Uhl!”

  
  


“A-buh-bup. You were trying to say _pesado_ — a _heavy heart_. And it is with a heavy heart, Ms. Wang, to tell you that you have not shown the slightest comprehension of the basic Spanish.” He presented her with a box of tissues, “If you can’t even finish the exam, I have no choice but to fail you.”

  
  


May’s eyes grew twice their size. She grabbed a tissue from him before running out of class, crying.

  
  


“Ms. Nuñez, I look forward to your presentation tomorrow.”

  
  


She blinked, waking up from her half-daze, “Yeah!” She nervously chuckled, “I’m… ready….”

  
  


He glared at her as she walked out.

  
  


Jim waited until she was out before walking up to her, “Hey Claire!”

  
  


She yawned before answering, “Oh, hey Jim.”

  
  


He gave her a sympathetic smile, “So, going to sleep early didn’t work out as planned?”

  
  


She rubbed her eyes, “Not at _all_.”

  
  


He rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m guessing the group chat didn’t help with not wasting time.”

  
  


“No, but it was fun,” She smiled. “To be fair, it seems that it’s developing into less of a play rehearsal group chat and more of an everyday life chaos type.”

  
  


He shrugged, “Honestly, those are the best to be in.”

  
  


“Definitely. Well, here’s my next class! See you at rehearsal!” She waved goodbye.

  
  


What they didn’t realize was that Steve overheard their conversation and was plotting revenge.

  
  


* * *

“Remember when I told you that all Trollhunters must start small?” Blinky dramatically tore the cover from the top of a metal machine.

  
  


“I got a bad feeling about this,” Darci said. Mary wasn’t able to tag along because of her recent F.

  
  


Claire wearily walked up to it, “Full disclosure, I’m a little worried how I let you talk me into this.”

  
  


Blinky flipped a lever and it powered up, whistling our steam before opening and revealing some smoke from the inside.

  
  


“Bad idea,” Arrrgh grumbled as he walked into the den.

  
  


Claire still stepped into it and let Blinky close the doors around her. “Wait a minute, so how does me going into this thing help me get a _gnome_ out of a _hole_?”

  
  


“If the gnome won’t come out, the Trollhunter must go _in_.”

  
  


“Wait, what?”

  
  


“Haha! Don’t worry! We often use the fergulator to compress minerals. And now, for the andesite.”

  
  


Darci asked, “But you’ve done this a few times on flesh and bone, right? ... _Right_?”

  
  


“Eh… not _exactly._ But I’m not concerned!”

  
  


Claire started to panic, “Well, that’s _you_ are not the one trapped in this thing!”

  
  


Blinky had to yell over the machine's noise, “There's nothing to worry about, master Claire, we work best under pressure!”

  
  


“I can’t see anything!” She coughed at the sudden inhale of fog. “What— why is there so much smoke?”

  
  


The machine started making an irregular noise and the glass to the inside was completely obstructed. It started making farting noises.

  
  


Darci tried to pry open the doors, “‘Cmon, you guys, we gotta get her outta there!”

  
  


Blinky, realizing it wasn’t going to plan, ran to help. “Don’t just stand there Arrrgh!”

  
  


Arrrgh got up and pushed it open.

  
  


Claire stumbled out, still coughing, “Ugh, looks like it didn’t work. Hope you have a plan B.” She looked up and yelped at the sudden size change.

  
  


“On the contrary.”

  
  


Darci crouched next to her, poking her cheek, “She’s like a doll.”

  
  


“Hey—” She swatted her hand away.

  
  


“The fergulator worked perfectly!” Blinky chuckled and picked her up.

  
  


* * *

Claire started pacing once they got to the shop, “Oh, _real subtle_ — we gotta start small, deal with the little problems— this is a _huge problem_! I can’t be _shrunk_! I have _exams_ to take! I have _sinks_ to reach!”

  
  


“You have a gnome to catch,” Blinky rebutted. “Now onward, master Claire, and fetch your destiny.”

  
  


Darci looked around the shop and found a “Vote for Nuñez!” pin. She took her emergency pencil out of her pocket and handed both to Claire. “Your sword, my liege.”

  
  


Claire took them and poked her with the pencil.

  
  


“Hey!”

  
  


She turned towards the cave and wearily entered.

  
  


Blinky called after her, “Oh— one last thing to know, when dealing with a gnome, master Claire— and this is of _dire_ importance— do _not_ touch its _hat_!”

  
  


She pushed aside some hanging ornaments, “Of course, it’s right there in a brief recapitulation.”

  
  


“You remembered!”

  
  


“ _Barely_!” She started walking backwards so they could hear her better, “You never gave me a translator!” She turned around and yelped when she came face to face with a voodoo doll head. She muttered, “This is one _creepy_ little dude…”

  
  


Claire slowly parted what seemed to be a curtain and peeked through. She saw the gnome waving a bit of food over to the skeleton of another gnome. He got in an animated one-sided conversation that ended up in him eating the entire protein bar— Wait was that her’s? She noticed the “table” that was actually her amulet upside-down.

  
  


Claire inched closer, lowering her makeshift sword and shield, “Heyy, gnome. It’s okay, I like that bar, too!”

  
  


He beared his teeth and pounced on her.

  
  


She yelled and reached for the pencil. She grabbed it and threatened him. He ate it like a pencil sharpener and smacked his lips like it was a tasty meal. They tausled about until Claire ripped the cap from his head and they both stopped.

  
  


She looked wide-eyed at the hanging red cloth, “Oh my god I touched his hat. I touched his hat. I touched his hat! _I touched his hat_!”

  
  


He felt around his head and noticed his horn was sticking out. He growled and tackled her with even more force than before.

  
  


She wiggled about, trying to find a way to her amulet. Claire reached for it, “For the glory… of Merlin…,” She finally grabbed the corner and rushed, “daylight is mine to command!” The amulet shrunk and fitted against her chest, summoning the armor.

  
  


The gnome stopped and stared at her in awe. He realized he was outmatched, so he surrendered.

  
  


* * *

Darci was pacing, “Why hasn’t she come out?”

  
  


“We must have patience, I’m sure Claire’s alright,” Blinky put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

  
  


It wasn’t a second later that Claire appeared, pushing the gnome forward as if he was a prisoner. Blinky gasped at his uncovered horn, and then stared wide-eyed at the hat on Claire’s head. “You summoned the armor and caught the gnome! Well played, master Claire!”

  
  


“Thank you, thank you, but I don’t want to forget the _little people,_ ” Claire said with a smug grin. She tapped the gnome’s back to signal him to walk forward.

  
  


“Claire, _please_ ,” Darci whined.

  
  


“Oh! My hero!” The lady troll praised.

  
  


Darci quickly bagged the gnome.

  
  


“And what about this shrinking stuff? When does it wear off?”

  
  


“Don’t worry, master Claire, sleep it off— by morning you’ll be as good as new— and how you have earned it! Claire, the gnome slayer!” Blinky said like a proud father.

  
  


Darci closed her eyes in half-hearted grief, “There was so much life still left in him….”

  
  


Blinky turned to Claire, “Now all that is left, is for you to take care of it.”

  
  


“Wait, what?” Claire looked at the bag, “Take care of it?”

  
  


Arrrgh grumbled, “Rule number 2.”

  
  


“Always finish the fight,” Blinky explained.

  
  


Claire grimaced, “And by finish…”

  
  


“Deaden. End. Le coup de grâce.”

  
  


Arrrgh ran a thumb against his throat.

  
  


* * *

The two of them were at Darci’s house with the gnome. Neither of them knew what to do.

  
  


Claire spoke up, “Oh, who are we kidding— I can't _kill_ this thing. I nearly had _dinner_ with it!” She started pacing, “Neither of us are _killers_.”

  
  


Darci was quiet for a while. “I am.”

  
  


Claire spun around, “You are?”

  
  


“Mr. Munchkin. Dad told me not to leave anything small out. But I just got a horrible cycle and had to take aspirin to not die any more than I already had.” She sighed, “I didn’t think he would reach my nightstand. But he did. By the time I found him, it was too late.”

  
  


“Death by painkillers,” Claire looked down solemnly. “There— there are worse ways to go.” She yawned, “We both had a big day, and now's not the time to deal with this. We'll figure this out tomorrow, when things are back to normal.”

  
  


Darci tried to shake her awake, “But, no, you can't, Claire! You have your exam to worry about!”

  
  


Claire was already curled up on the pillow, “G’night, Darci.”

  
  


“Go to bed, Tiny Claire.” She shut off the light dramatically, “By morning rise, the dark deed will be done and my soul will be damned.”

  
  


Claire rolled over, half-awake, and wrapped her arm around the person beside her. Wait. Her eyes snapped open and she met the doll she was currently sharing a bed with. She yelled and fell off the bed.

  
  


Darci heard the commotion and ran over, “What's wrong, Tiny Claire? Did you not sleep well in the dollhouse?”

  
  


Claire was panicking, “Why am I still small, Darci?

  
  


She shrugged, “I don't know— Maybe stuff works differently on trolls than it does on humans?”

  
  


She noticed the empty bag, “Oh, my god— _the gnome_! You did it? I told you _I_ was supposed to— Oh, _no_! School!”

  
  


“We have to call you in sick. Tell them you ate too much chocolate, that always works.”

“No, Señor Uhl can sniff out a lie a _mile_ away.” Her eyes lit up, “That's it!” Claire turned to her, “Darci, I need you to do me a huge favor. Well, maybe a small one,” she pinched her fingers, then spread her arms, “But huge.”

  
  


* * *

Señor Uhl was talking attendance, “Claire Nuñez? Claire Nuñez? Is Claire Nuñez here?” He checked her as absent, “How disappointing, but not entirely unexpected. Moving on.”

  
  


Darci crashed through the door, “No problemo! Claire’s here— virtually.” She tapped a button and Claire popped up on the screen.

  
  


“¡Hola! Sorry I couldn't be en escuela, Señor Uhl, but I'm sick en casa— which is fitting, since I'm doing mi comprehensión presentación on Ponce de León, who muerto-ed from a great illness.”

  
  


“Hey! ‘Muerto-ed’ is not a word!” Steve called out.

  
  


Señor Uhl held up his hand, “Nope. I'm curious to see where this is going. Continue, Ms. Nuñez.”

  
  


She started, “Ponce de León, one of the most famoso Spanish conquistadores, is best associated with the fuente de la juventud, the Fountain of Youth.”

  
  


There was a rattling and grinding that was growing louder by the second.

  
  


“What is that horrible noise?”

  
  


Claire looked back at him for a second, “Uh, construcción.” She felt something bump into the table the dollhouse was on, “Uh, remodeling.” The screen squished against her face, “A minor intrusion. Un minuto, Señor Uhl.” She looked up and noticed the door to the old hamster cage was open.

  
  


“Ms. Nuñez, are you there? - We don't have all time.”

  
  


She was searching the room wildly, but she had to finish the assignment, “No, _no_ — no need to worry! Ponce de León joined Columbus in the New—” She tried to stay on task, despite spotting the gnome, “New— _what in the world_?” She failed.

  
  


“Hello? You seem distracted. Are you okay?”

  
  


She heard him jump into the house, “I'm fine, I'm fine!” Claire followed the sound of his footsteps throughout the house, “Uh, he sailed las carreras across the oceano…” She trailed off.

  
  


“Ms. Nuñez? I don't follow.”

  
  


She knew he was in the next room and slowly walked to the wall separating them, “¡Arriba! Oh, what joy this new world was! ¡Qué bueno!” The gnome tackled her and she bumped into the phone.

  
  


“You're out of frame, Ms. Nuñez. I am confused.”

  
  


Darci turned the screen away from the class, “Just some technical difficulty! No problemo.” She mimicked typing something before whispering, “Tiny Claire, are you all right?

  
  


“Do I _look_ all right?” She pinned the gnome before throwing him off to the side, going over to fix the phone again, “And that'll be all for my presentación.”

  
  


Señor Uhl checked his clipboard, “Actually, by my count, you are three words short, Ms. Nuñez. If you can't finish the exam, I'll have to fail you.”

  
  


“Uh—uh, in that case, there were muchos problemas in the Nuevo Mundo, the New World! Um— Like vermin... who you can't seem to get rid of!” She fought back against the gnome, “Ratas!” She pushed him off and tied his arms behind his back with a shoelace. Panting, she rendered the screen, “But, in the end, they were taken care of. And that is it for my presentación. I hope this wasn't too much trouble, Señor Uhl. Hasta luego,” She waved goodbye.

  
  


“Spectacular!” Eli yelled, clapping enthusiastically.

  
  


“Very, very informative, Ms. Nuñez. C-plus.”

  
  


She yelped at her growing hand.

  
  


Señor Uhl thought it was a protest, “Fine. B-minus.”

  
  


Darci turned the screen back to her, “Claire! Claire, what's wrong?”

  
  


“It's happening!” She yelled, holding her head as it fluxuated.

  
  


Darci, still not understanding, said, “What's happening?”

  
  


“It's happen—”

  
  


“High five!” Darci got the message and slammed the laptop shut, “Internet connections, am I right? Gotta go,” she ran out of the classroom.

  
  


* * *

Darci ran to hug her, “Claire! You're okay! And big!”

  
  


She laughed, “I think my spleen switched sides, but everything's better now.”

  
  


She pulled back and looked her in the eyes, “I'm sorry I failed you, Claire. I should have done it when I had the chance.”

  
  


Claire shook her head, “I thought he was attacking me, but all he wanted was a home. Look! He's even found a friend.”

  
  


The gnome tried to put his arm around the doll’s shoulder, but she fell across the couch.

  
  


Darci awed, “He has the mind of a vermin but the soul of an artist.”

  
  


Claire started pacing, “Blinky said we needed to ‘take care of him,’ but what if we, like, take _care_ of him? I know it's not exactly the second rule to Trollhunting, but, for this one,” she shrugged, “maybe we do it in our own way. _Without_ the murdering.”

  
  


Darci smiled, “Pretty good for a first mission. Two crises averted.”

  
  


Claire flopped onto the bed, “It’s not like you get to rehearse these things—” she gasped, “rehearsal!”

  
  


“Don’t worry, school’s not ending until another hour. I’m skipping gym, but honestly, I’d be too sore to do anything anyways,” she looked to the distance with a pained expression.

  
  


Claire nodded, “We’ve only done a few group training sessions, but yeah, I know what you mean.”

  
  


Darci motioned towards the door, “Let’s get back before anyone gets any more suspicious.”

  
  


Claire hopped off the bed. “Did you get my bag?”

“Right here,” she tossed it to her, putting on her own.

  
  


They rode their bikes to school where Darci went to catch the end of her last class and Claire went to the stage.

  
  


She opened her phone.

  
  


Chat: _Romeo and Juliet_

**BabyBear:** hypothetically, if you caught a gnome, what would you name it?

  
  


**Warhammer:** You caught a gnome??????

  
  


**BabyBear:** Yeah, in a game

  
  


**Warhammer:** (We all know what someone says “hypothetically” they’ve already done/plan on doing it)

**Warhammer:** but: Gnome Chompsky.

  
  


**BabyBear:** sure, i’ll tell you when i catch my real-life gnome.

  
  


**Warhammer:** hm. i’ll let u get away this time.

  
  


**BabyBear:** Aren’t you in class??

  
  


**Warhammer:** ur literally texting me right now

  
  


**BabyBear:** I’m sick, but I’m still going after school for the rehearsal

  
  


**Warhammer:** Then why did you text??

  
  


**BabyBear:** I thought you would wait until a f t e r class to respond!!

  
  


**Warhammer:** we’re teenagers.

**Warhammer:** in school.

**Warhammer:** u really expected that?

  
  


**BabyBear:** Ur the only one texting rn, so yeah, basically.

  
  


**Warhammer:** ………that’s fair

  
  


**BabyBear:** now, PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS

**BabyBear:** Byee

  
  


**Warhammer:** Adiósss

  
  


Claire sat and waited for another five minutes until the final bell rang. Jim spotted her from across the courtyard and came over.

  
  


“So. Gnome Chompsky?” He raised an eyebrow.

  
  


She sighed with a small smile, “God, I can’t believe I’m going with it, but yeah, that’s his name now.”

  
  


Their eyes met and they both looked away, blushing a bit. Her good mood dropped faster than a hot plate when she saw Ms. Janeth and Steve walk over.

  
  


“Good news, you two! We found Jim an understudy! I noticed how busy Jim’s schedule is, so this is just for emergencies,” She explained.

  
  


Steve smirked and created an explosion with his hand, mouthing “boom.”


	4. Waka Chaka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I had so many tests last week (this whole thing happened and I took 3 tests for AP 3 days in a row and it was TORTURE)
> 
> so heyoooo i'm backkkkkkkkkk
> 
> also y'all  
> NOMURA  
> STRICKLER  
> ITS GETTIN T W I S T Y  
> OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO  
> Claire and Jim deserved more time at the museum. (you couldn't have waited o n e m o r e m i n u t e , t o b e s ? ? ? )

Claire was dodging dummies that spat out fire in the forge. She then deflected two spears with her sword, running to the next station.

  
  


Blinky was coaching from the side, “Always be afraid. Fear heightens your senses! Fear keeps you alive!”

  
  


She finished with the spear mannequins and confidently rested on her sword. She was hit by a flying rock from behind.

He looked down at where she fell, “Arrogance gets you killed.”

  
  


She groaned from the floor, “Yeah, I'll have to remember that.”

  
  


Blinky picked Claire up and placed her on her feet, pointing her towards more training regimens, “Draal, however, does not fear you. That will be his weakness— but not you. You'll be wetting your armor! That will be your _strength_.”

  
  


Claire started deflecting the large rocks as she stepped closer to the source.

  
  


“Oh, yeah! Looking good, Claire-Bear! _Feel the burn!_ If Claire’s getting fit, I'm getting fit,” Darci showed Arrrgh at her new wristband as it beeped. “Tryouts are soon, so I have to be in prime condition.”

  
  


Mary, who was doing a few high-kicks along Darci, said, “If I'm gonna have Claire’s back, I gotta be nimble too.”

  
  


Arrrgh made an affirmative noise and joined in on their separate training.

  
  


Darci’s phone beeped, so she stopped to check it, “Yeah, baby! Hit a benchmark. I've run a total of… a hundred feet. Five calories burned. Nice!”

  
  


Arrrgh’s face lit up as he fist-bumped her.

  
  


“You know, I think being afraid is the _one rule_ that I— woah!” Claire ducked at the onslaught of spears from a surprise dummy. “I excel at,” she finished.

  
  


Blinky walked over to her, “No, Master Claire, you must excel at all three! If trolls are ever going to embrace you as Trollhunter, you must ignore your humanly instincts.”

  
  


Claire heard the gears starting up again, so she yeeted the sword right through the mannequin’s head as it appeared.

  
  


Blinky put a hand to her shoulder and proudly said, “Do that, and I have _no doubt_ you will defeat Draal.”

  
  


Draal entered the forge with another troll, both laughing at her. “Look it's training,” he sneered, “ _Cute_.” He laughed and said something to the other in trollish.

  
  


Blinky looked disapprovingly at Draal before turning to Claire, “Let your fear keep you alive. Let his arrogance lead him astray. Defeat him and you'll make _history_.”

  
  


* * *

“I know contemporary media might lead you to believe European history is full of _swords_ , _sorcery_ , and _scandal_.” Claire was listening to Ms. Nomura’s introductory speech since the class had a field trip to the museum. “I assure you, the truth is _far more interesting_ , and there's no better place to start… than Renaissance Era pottery!” Everyone but Eli groaned.

  
  


Mr. Strickler rolled his eyes, “Since we have limited time, Ms. Nomura, perhaps it's best if they explore the museum on their own, don’t you think?”

  
  


Claire waved to Ms. Nomura, “See ya!”

  
  


Darci was explaining the point system of her app to Mary, “So, check this out, girl. If I walk fifty thousand steps, I get the t-shirt. A hundred thousand steps is the water bottle. But if I get five hundred thousand— _oh man_ , you _guys_ , _that's_ when things get _interesting_!”

  
  


Claire broke off from the group. She headed to the dresses Ms. Nomura suggested for reference and she fell in love with their simple but elegant design. As she gently touched the glass, she whispered, “Look at that embroidery.”

  
  


Steve walked over to her and laid his arm across the top of the display. With his missing tooth, he whistled while he said, “Hey, sorry if you got caught up in that little tiff between Lake and I, but I want you to know, since joining the play, I feel like there's another side of me that really wants to come out.”

  
  


Claire knew most of it was fake, but she’ll give him a second chance, “Apology accepted.” She looked back at him, “You _were_ a jerk.”

  
  


He turned away and made some gestures she was pointedly ignoring. She did look back, however, and found Jim with Toby nudging him forward. She locked eyes with him and quickly looked away with a small smile.

  
  


Jim said something in panicked a half whisper, half scream.

  
  


Toby still walked over, “Hey, Steve! Did you hear about the Neanderthal exhibit?” He used a hand to cover half of his mouth, “ _Topless_.” He wiggled his eyebrows and left.

  
  


Steve walked away exclaiming, “Nice!” He continued in a lower tone, “ _Cave ladies._ ”

  
  


Jim approached her wearily, “I wish _our_ play had these costumes.”

  
  


“I know, right?” She stole a glance in his direction, “Ms. Nomura’s going to help, but with our school budget, I'll end up doing the balcony scene in my _bathrobe_.”

  
  


“Hey, if _anyone_ could pull it off, it'd be you. You're the only one on stage who looks like they _know_ what they're doing.”

  
  


She puffed, “Tell that to my parents. The _one time_ I get a B, what's their advice? Drop the play.”

  
  


“Are they crazy? You were born for this.”

  
  


Toby bumped into Jim and whispered something to him.

  
  


“It’s like,” he stepped closer, “your _calling._ My mom would be _stoked_ if I ever found something to be so passionate about.”

  
  


Claire nudged him with her elbow and he laughed, “Well, you’re pretty passionate yourself, Mr. Guru. What about you? What's calling you, _Jim Lake Junior?_ ”

  
  


He cleared his throat and leaned in closer, saying, “Well, my mom’s usually really busy at the hospital, so I do everything at home— I even learned how to cook for the both of us. Right now, I’m leaning towards becoming a chef.”

  
  


She nodded, impressed, “You really _do_ have a lot on your plate.”

  
  


He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

  
  


She turned to lean on the rail, “Hey, so, I've gotta ask; If I didn’t tell you about it, would you have joined the play?”

  
  


“Honestly, I kind of auditioned by accident,” He took down his hand, “but I'm glad I did. I really like the company.”

  
  


She beamed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Aw! Thanks.”

  
  


He raised an eyebrow, “Um, I was talking about Eli.”

  
  


It took a second, but she got it. Claire laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. She noticed his smile got a bit bigger. “So… do you want to check out the other exhibits?”

  
  


He lit up, “Yeah! That'd be great.”

  
  


She giggled, pulling him by the hand to the next display.

  
  


Their conversations were along the lines of:

“I’m pretty sure that one’s about a ritual.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s from when they summoned the plague.”

“Pff, sure… oh you’re serious.”

“‘Ah! It seems my sword hath dismembered thine arm from thy body!’”

“‘Not to worry, good lad. ‘tis but a scratch!’”

“Oh, actually, look at that one. It looks like he’s screaming—”

“‘VENGEANCE!’”

“Should we just… _skip_ the Neanderthals?”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.”

  
  


Time was almost up when Darci approached them and tugged Claire away with a forced smile.

  
  


Claire smiled apologetically and waved goodbye to Jim before turning to her regretfully, “This better be good, Darce.”

  
  


Darci was panicking, “It's actually kind of bad. We have a problem.”

  
  


Claire’s smile faded, “What kind of problem?”

  
  


* * *

Claire poked the green goop with a stick as Darci said, “Voila.”

  
  


Arrrgh shook his head, “Not voila. Goblin.”

  
  


Mary raised an eyebrow, “Goblin?”

  
  


“Ruthless tricksters. Petty street vandals who leave a wake of destruction. This is not good.”

  
  


Claire threw away the stick, “Well, justice was served. We should get back and train for Draal.”

  
  


Blinky held up his hand, “No, Master Claire. Where there is one, there are _many_. And, as for the unfortunate soul who ran over this small fellow, may Skaargen's swift blade have mercy!” He spit on two of his four hands, rubbed them all together, and put one to his heart with the other three behind his back.

  
  


Claire raised an eyebrow, “And why’s that?

  
  


“Naturally, goblin payback is ten-fold,” Blinky explained.

  
  


Mary’s eyes grew wide, “Are you saying whoever ran this guy over is in _serious trouble?_ ”

  
  


Darci came back from scouting out the area, “A delivery driver left a sticky note on Eli's house! Wait for it. The goblin might have gotten squashed by the _delivery truck!_ ”

  
  


“Hey, let me see that,” Claire took it from Darci and read the time. “If the driver's returning at eight, we need to be here, too. I'm not gonna let some _poor guy_ become _goblin chow_ on _my_ watch.”

  
  


Blinky grinned, “Master Claire, answering the call!”

  
  


Mary yelled, “Woo! Stakeout!”

  
  


* * *

Blinky and Claire were on one side of the walkie-talkie. Blinky announced, “It's already nine o'clock—”

  
  


“Ugh,” Mary groaned, almost asleep.

  
  


“—and it appears the only thing being delivered is failed expectations.”

  
  


Claire leaned into the device, “At least there’s no sign of goblins. How's it going over there?”

  
  


Darci was running in place, “All good in the hood, Trollhunter, except I can't stop moving. My love of stakeouts is being ruined by my overwhelming need to obtain swag. Other than that, nothing unusual.”

  
  


“You are unusual,” Arrrgh said.

  
  


“Mole out,” Darci signed off

  
  


Mary stole the walkie-talkie from her when she saw the truck, “Knives to Trollhunter, the package has arrived!”

  
  


The driver got out, opened the trunk, and dropped the package, making the contents shatter.

  
  


Claire suggested, “Let's get him out of here before it's too late.”

  
  


Blinky put a hand to her shoulder, “Wait! His fate may already be sealed. They're here. Look!”

  
  


The goblins took out the streetlights before a hoard of about two hundred goblins emerged from the shadows.

  
  


Claire got up, “No, I'm not gonna let an _innocent person_ —”

  
  


Blinky pulled her down, “Great trouble! There appears to be far more than I had anticipated. Stay down and _don't make a sound_. In their frenzied state, they'll attack _any_ in their path.”

  
  


The delivery man rang the doorbell before dropping the package again.

  
  


Eli opened the door, “Yes! My spy gear has arrived!” He shook the box. “Unassembled!”

  
  


“Hey, mind if I use your can? Rad. Thanks,” the guy walked in without invitation.

  
  


Claire shot up, “But that's Eli! He's in my class!”

  
  


“He _was_ in your class,” Blinky corrected.

  
  


The goblins emerged from every direction and started climbing the truck. One yelled, “Cha-ka-wa!” and they all bit into the metal.

  
  


Mary whimpered, “Oh, my god!”

  
  


Blinky activated the walkie-talkie, “Unexpected. Their dispute isn't with the driver at all, but rather the _transportation_ that had flattened their kinsman." He saw Claire's reaction, "Ooh, you must not be afraid, Master Claire!”

  
  


She turned to him, “I thought the _first rule_ of trollhunting was to _always_ be afraid.”

  
  


“Trolls, not goblins,” Arrrgh said.

  
  


Blinky squished her arms, “Goblins crave the pheromone of terror," He backed up, nodding at her, "an odor you appear to be releasing quite generously.”

  
  


Darci yelled, “Wait! This is too much. You mean, they can smell fear?”

  
  


Mary took a sniff, “Oh, _no—_ I can smell it, too!”

  
  


“Then stop, or they will eat you!” Blinky said harshly.

  
  


A few goblins looked up from the truck, sniffing the air. They snarled as they spotted Blinkey.

  
  


“Perhaps I made my point too loud." He chuckled at them nervously, before bolting and yelling, "Run!”

  
  


The goblins let out a cry and they started chasing them. Arrrgh and the other girls started running to their aid.

  
  


Claire yelped as the amulet dinged and summoned her armor.

  
  


Blinky called back, “Now is not the time for armor! It'll only slow you down!”

  
  


Claire was panting now, “You think I'm _trying_ to do this?”

  
  


“Your armor is responding to your emotional state! Control your fear, or you'll be _dinner_!”

  
  


She was gasping for air, “It's so— so _heavy!_ ” A few of the creatures took advantage of her fatigue and jumped onto her back.

  
  


Blinky tried to reach back to her, “Master Claire!”

  
  


Arrrgh caught up with them, pushing aside the goblins that dragged Claire down, and put her on his back.

  
  


Darci’s tracker beeped, and she grinned at the number of steps, “Oh, my god! I just got a free t-shirt! This is so much cardio!”

  
  


A goblin leaped onto Arrrgh and latched onto Darci’s arm. All three girls screamed.

  
  


Darci tried to shake him off, “Get it off, get it off, get it off!” Claire kicked it. “No! My points!” Darci tried to leap after him, but Mary held her back.

  
  


“Your _points?_ ” Mary shook her, “Our _lives_ , Darce!”

  
  


The goblin regained its footing and shook its head, the tracker beeping on its neck. It growled and rejoined the chase.

  
  


Blinky shouted back at them, “We need to find a refuge! Trollmarket's too far.”

  
  


“Cut through these backyards!” Darci pointed between some increasingly familiar homes, “We'll get to my house!”

  
  


Claire urged Arrrgh on, “Come on, come on, come on!”

  
  


“Waka chaka!” The goblins ran along the fences, making a wide turn right behind them.

  
  


They made it to Darci’s backyard. Arrrgh gently lifted them over the fence with his hands, “Up and over.”

  
  


Claire heard the hoard getting closer by the second, so she summoned her armor and got into a defensive stance.

  
  


Mary shook Darci, “Come on, come on! Hurry, Darci!”

  
  


She was going over all the keys on her chain, “Don't rush me!”

  
  


“Oh, no.” Claire saw the goblins climbing the fence.

  
  


“Ah! I did it!” Darci unlocked the door and swung it open, “Yes! I rule! I rule!” She saw the goblins crawling closer, “Uh-oh.”

  
  


The creatures picked up speed, running at the screaming group.

  
  


Darci flicked a switch and the outdoor lights turned on, scaring away the goblins. She sighed in relief, “Thank the mole god for Dad’s anti-burglar mania.”

  
  


The few that were left growled, and the one with the chubby tracker grinned sinisterly, saying, “Wa-cha-ka,” before leaving.

  
  


Everyone went inside, breathing heavily.

  
  


Darci went straight to the fridge, grabbing as much as she could carry, “Anyone else want a snack?” She shoved a few chips into her mouth, “I find stress eating calms me down.”

  
  


Blinky grabbed Claire by the shoulders and shook her, “I'm sorry to say, Master Claire, but your town is _infested_ with goblins!”

  
  


She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Okay, trolls, I can deal with because, at least _trolls_ stay underground. But _goblins?_ I don't even have the bandwidth to—”

  
  


Darci pushed Blinky’s arms away and shook Claire, “Claire, we gotta get my Chubby Tracker back. As long as they've got it, they're just gonna get stronger and faster.”

  
  


Arrrgh grumbled, “Must find den.”

  
  


Blinky nodded, “Yes, and eradicate them at once before they seek their revenge.”

  
  


“Revenge?” Mary squeaked.

  
  


Blinky pointed to them, “On you three. And they now know where Darci lives.” Darci paled.

  
  


Claire tried to make a game plan, “So, we find their den. You must have _some_ idea.”

  
  


Blinky shrugged, “Haven't the foggiest. It could be anywhere.”

  
  


The gnome sat on the couch and started talking to the doll beside him. 

  
  


Blinky shot up and spun towards the chattering, “Great Gronka Morka! What is the _gnome_ doing in this _dollhouse?_ ”

  
  


“You told me to take care of the gnome, so we're _taking care_ of it,” Claire shrugged.

  
  


“This is in direct violation of rule number two! Whatever happened to _finishing the fight?_ ” He glared at her, disappointed.

  
  


She held his gaze, “And rule number one is to always be afraid, _except_ if you're around _goblins_ 'cause they _smell fear!_ Your rules make less sense than pre-calc— which oh, yeah I have in a few hours, unless I get eaten by _goblins_ tonight!”

  
  


Chompsky whimpered at the noise and clutched the doll.

  
  


She sat down on the bed, deflated, “I'm sorry. I'm no good at understanding your rules. I'm not ready for Draal, Bular, or finding a stupid den of goblins.”

  
  


Blinky placed a hand on her shoulder, “As your trainer, I can only _advise_ , not make your decisions. I understand. You're human. You're learning the rules in your own way. Aaarrrgghh and I will seek out this den, wherever it may be. You just focus on your studies. It seems life has thrown enough at you for one day.” He gave her a reassuring smile before turning it into one of disbelief, “But a _gnome_ in a _dollhouse?_ ”

  
  


* * *

After the trolls left, the three said their goodbyes and headed home.

  
  


Chat: _Overthrow Arcadia_

**BabyBear:** well, at least we know Gnome Chompsky’s staying.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** ????????

  
  


**BabyBear:** Oh yeah

**BabyBear:** There’s this group chat with the entire(?) cast and Toby named him

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** !!!!?!!???!!?!?!!!!??!!?!???!?!?!!??!?!!??!??!??!?!

  
  


**Bich:** I think what Darci’s trying to say is: TROLLS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET

  
  


**BabyBear:** o don’t worry I said it’s for a video game.

**BabyBear:** ?? Ur?? On the chat?? Mary????

  
  


**Bich:** I’ve been grounded

  
  


**BabyBear:** oh yeah

**BabyBear:** wait how are you texting?

  
  


**Bich:** haha

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** m a r y

  
  


**Bich:** h a

  
  


**BabyBear:** mary this is why ur parents ground you

**BabyBear:** you need to Study and Focus On Your Work

  
  


**Bich:** f i n e

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Put ur phone back before you get into trouble ok luv u no romo byeeeeeeee

  
  


**Bich:** Luv u too byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

  
  


**BabyBear:** Be safe byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** okok

**WatchOutMoleMan:** Claire.

  
  


**BabyBear:** Yeah?

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** We gotta get code names.

  
  


**BabyBear:** you two already have Knives and Mole what else do u want??

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Yeah, and those are pretty sick, but I mean for trollhunting calls!!

**WatchOutMoleMan:** Like we can call gnome problems 1G and then a scale of 1-10 of how bad the situation is

**WatchOutMoleMan:** And goblins 2G

**WatchOutMoleMan:** So like tonight’s been a 2G-8

**WatchOutMoleMan:** We almost died but we had some backup and an escape route

  
  


**BabyBear:** that’s. actually really smart.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Yeah!!

  
  


**BabyBear:** Uhh maybe we can call training 1T and troll issues 2T

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Yeah that seems about it for the time being

  
  


**BabyBear:** Oh!

**BabyBear:** And 1B for Bular if he finds me, which could also be substituted for bad guy if u want

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Niceee

  
  


**BabyBear:** Ok now u do ur homework too

**BabyBear:** Goblins might eat us tomorrow, but at least u won’t fail if we survive

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** fineeeeeeeeee

  
  


**BabyBear:** Have fun!! Stay safe!! Don’t die!!

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** ohh that’s askin a lil too much

  
  


**BabyBear:** if you don’t have a Good Time i Will sprint over there with chocolates and blankets to make sure ur living life to its fullest.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** aw thx mom

  
  


**BabyBear:** np!! but DO UR HOMEWORK

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Yeh I already have my math out

**WatchOutMoleMan:** See you tomorrow!!

**WatchOutMoleMan:** Bye!!

  
  


**BabyBear:** Bye!!!!

  
  


Claire smiled as she put away her phone. She had an urge to pick it up and text the play’s chat, but remembered her pile of homework. She sighed and started on her math.

  
  


* * *

Claire was late to gym. She pushed open the door and heard, “Pucker up, Steve, and _kiss this!_ ” Before a bright red dodgeball skimmed her hair as she dropped down. Everyone looked impressed at her duck, but resumed the game on the whistle. No one saw the small crack on the wall.

  
  


She brought the ball back into the match and took her side with Mary and Darci. The three of them were leveling the other side. Well— Claire was throwing the balls, Mary was catching them, and Darci was sulking.

  
  


Mary caught a ball aimed at Darci, “Hey, come on! You gonna get your head in the game, Darce, or do we have to do this all by ourselves?”

  
  


She kicked the ground, “Why bother taking another step? My Chubby Tracker's gone. Life's so empty when you're not racking up points.”

  
  


Claire knocked out two more, “Well, I thought you'd be more concerned about the _goblins_ coming to _kill us._ ”

  
  


She whined, “Oh, yeah, you're right.”

  
  


Mary finally turned to her, exasperated, “The chubby tracker was only a motivator! You can still get fit for your tryouts without it!”

  
  


“But it’s not as _rewarding!_ ” Darci said right before the two of them got hit.

  
  


“Girls! We need to _focus_ , not _fight!_ ” Claire sighed, “I’ll try to get you back in.”

  
  


The two made their way over to the sidelines as Claire dodged some more. She saw Jim approaching her side and gave him one of the balls she was holding.

  
  


He took it with a nod and shot it at the nearest enemy, pegging him in the chest.

  
  


“Nice shot,” Claire said, catching a ball.

  
  


“Thanks.” He smiled before turning into a grimace, “And sorry. I didn’t mean to aim at you. Steve was being a jerk again.”

  
  


“It’s alright— I wasn’t hit, so no harm, no foul.”

  
  


He turned to her and grinned again.

  
  


Claire noticed the red object headed towards his head and leaped, catching it inches from his face, and then rolling to a stop.

  
  


Mary re-entered and high fived her before starting to catch more.

  
  


In the end, they won.

  
  


* * *

Darci decided to tag along for this rehearsal, sitting in the house while they recited their lines, mostly off-book by now.

  
  


Ms. Janeth called, “Scene!” and made everyone come on stage. She introduced Ms. Nomura before letting her take over explanations of the costume designs physical movements for that time period.

  
  


Jim asked to go to the bathroom, but Claire didn’t notice how he found the amulet lying on the ground next to their backpacks. He put it in his pocket and took it outside the theater.

  
  


Nomura was finished with her general speech, so she went to talk specifically to Juliet and the Romeos. Claire gave her a thumbs up, even if Steve looked like he was about to fall asleep.

  
  


Jim came back in and tossed the amulet towards the pile of backpacks again before heading over. He greeted them with a smile, and Claire was none the wiser to the new changeling who “figured out” the Trollhunter’s identity.

  
  


Ms. Nomura coached them on some specific techniques and gave them further knowledge on the dating customs of the time. Overall, it was a success.

  
  


Claire went up to her at the end, “Thanks for coming! I know you love history, so this was a really nice way for people to learn about things not for Mr. Strickler’s class.”

  
  


She snorted and crossed her arms, looking at the group of children wrapping up, “I’m pretty sure I saw three falling asleep.”

  
  


She shrugged, “Hey, at least me and the main Romeo were paying attention.”

  
  


She raised an eyebrow, “You two are really carrying the play, huh?”

  
  


“ _Well_ , Mary’s pretty good too.”

  
  


“Oh, she’s the one who’s always on her phone, right?”

  
  


She looked over at Mary taking a selfie, finally ungrounded, “Yeah, that’s her, alright.”

  
  


Nomura turned back at Claire, “Is she famous?”

  
  


“About to be. She’s mostly racking up views, but then she’ll get into society’s problems. She might seem like your average white girl, but she’s pretty cool.”

  
  


“Nice,” she held up a fist.

  
  


Claire bumped theirs together. They said their goodbyes and she went to get her backpack. Her eyes grew at the amulet on the ground. She quickly snatched it up and put it in her pocket.

  
  


Nomura couldn’t deny what she saw this time. She sharply inhaled and fled the theater, unseen.

  
  


* * *

The trio was leaving rehearsal and discussing how teenagers do crazy things to impress people they like. To be fair, they’ve all seen a fair share of dramatic love confessions.

  
  


Darci started to recall last year’s Confession Fever. She put a hand to her chest, “But not me. I got everything figured out.” She perked up as her phone vibrated, “Hmm? Whoa— I earned a windbreaker!”

  
  


Claire took it from her, “Darci, do you know what this means?”

  
  


Darci still wasn’t getting it, “Yeah— If it's not too warm, and not too cold, I have the perfect cover-up!”

  
  


“No—” Claire’s eyes grew wide, “a goblin must have the Chubby Tracker _on him!_ We know where they're going!”

  
  


Mary shot up, “This could lead us straight to their den!”

  
  


“And I'm getting a lot of points,” she said with a smile.

  
  


* * *

Mary caught up to Claire on her bike, “Shouldn't we be telling Blinky and Arrrgh?”

  
  


She was glancing between the road and Darci’s phone, “By the time we get down to Trollmarket, the Chubby Tracker battery could be dead, and then we'll never find the goblin den. Besides, we're just gonna scope it out and then report back. Easy.”

  
  


Mary noticed the sign upfront aligning with the GPS, “Hey, look! Over there!”

  
  


“The museum,” Darci said darkly as they stopped. “We should have known.”

  
  


Mary tugged on Claire’s arm as she was looking for possible entrances, “Let's go tell the others.”

  
  


Suddenly, a car parked in front of the museum.

  
  


Darci gasped and tugged them behind the bushes, “Get down!”

  
  


Mr. Strickler got out of the car and headed to the front doors, unlocking the building, and going inside.

  
  


Claire furrowed her eyebrows, “Mr. Strickler?”

  
  


Mary violently shook her, “He has no idea it's infested! At any moment, they could strike! Or worse— _lay eggs in his ears_.”

  
  


Darci looked at her with an eyebrow raised, “I don't think goblins do that. Anyway,” she looked back to Claire, “we need to get him out of there immediately.”

  
  


She nodded, “Yeah, come on.”

  
  


“—but cover your ears.” Mary added.

  
  


Claire went over to the window she spotted earlier and started to pry it open. Darci saw what she was doing and picked the lock for her. Claire tried again, muttering, “Ay, vamos, abrir….” She snapped it open and the three of them went through the window.

  
  


Darci “Hello?” No answer. She tried again, louder, “Hello?” She gripped Claire’s arm, “Where'd he go? Why isn't he answering?”

  
  


“'Cause he’s already _dead_. Or he can't hear because he already has _eggs in his ears!_ ” Mary slapped her hands to her ears.

  
  


Claire started walking down the hall, “We gotta get him out of here.”

  
  


“What? You have to speak louder,” Mary shout-whispered, still covering her ears. 

  
  


Clare took down her hands, “We're just gonna get him out of there, and then let Blinky and Aaarrrgghh handle the rest.”

  
  


The girls nodded and started walking around the museum as well, still keeping an eye out for goblins.

  
  


Darci edged closer to the two of them, “Jeez, this place gives me the _creeps_ with the lights out.”

  
  


Claire let out a nervous laugh, “It was better when you could _see_ the Neanderthals.”

  
  


As they continued, some goop dropped down from the ceiling. They jumped at the splash it made, but quickly forced themselves to calm down. They looked up and saw a mass of goblins— except they seemed to be sleeping.

  
  


They had to sidestep the slime that dripped down. Mary retched at the smell.

  
  


They jumped at the sudden start of music. It was surprisingly old fashioned, as if it was a glorified war march from ancient Rome. Mr. Strickler walked by the room’s connecting archway with a green and black circular artifact.

  
  


Darci pulled them back, “Okay, what do we say? If we scare him, the goblins might find us.”

  
  


Claire suggested, “How about we're having trouble with the new chapter, we saw him leave the car during our bike ride and we came in to ask about it?” She scrunched her nose, “No it’s too late to be out.”

  
  


Mary turned back to the hallway to monitor their teacher as the other two brainstormed.

  
  


Darci held her chin, “How about ‘we saw your car, and I remembered I left my phone in your class'?”

  
  


Mr. Strickler’s shadow stopped moving. He flexed his hand and his nails grew into claws. He cracked his neck, and as his shadow readjusted, he came back with horns. Horns? Mary squinted. The rest of him shifted into a taller being with… tusks? And was that a cape? He passed through the open section, giving Mary a good look of his green, stony appearance. She saw the end of his knife-coat swish by before turning back and sinking to the ground, paler than a ghost.

  
  


Darci dismissed her idea, “No, no, that won't work. We couldn’t’ve caught up to him on our bikes.”

  
  


Eyes blown wide, Mary started stammering, patting the closest person.

  
  


Claire felt her forehead, “Hey, you good?”

  
  


She dragged her fingers down her cheek, only being able to get out, “The face—”

  
  


Darci gripped her shoulder, looking up at the goblin mass, “Chill out, Mary. You're gonna wake the goblins.”

  
  
  


The glob above them shifted and growled slightly.

  
  


Mary still couldn’t get past a few syllables before, “His fa— the face— it's _so ugly!_ ”

  
  


“Okay, okay. So, he’s got a weird nose. You don't have to be rude about it.”

  
  


Claire saw goblin scurrying through the halls. She gripped Mary’s wrists, “You're gonna draw them to us.”

  
  


Mary used her free hands to grab Claire’s arm back, “He’s a monster, Claire! I saw his face! It wasn't natural! He’s, like, some sort of troll—”

  
  


Claire’s expression morphed into concern, “What?”

  
  


“—but one of us! Like a weird _half-breed_ thing.”

  
  


Darci shrugged, “Maybe it was just the lighting.”

  
  


She twisted to Darci, “The _lighting?_ ”

  
  


Darci’s phone started ringing, alerting the nearby goblin. He let out a war cry before bounding closer, tracking the sound.

  
  


Mary shook Darci’s arm, “Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!”

  
  


She couldn’t steady her hands to press the button, “I'm trying, I'm trying!" She proudly showed Claire the screen, "But I won the cooler.”

  
  


Darci’s smile disappeared as a knife lodged itself next to her face. The three screamed and booked it down the hall. They made sure to turn as many corners as they could, making them harder targets.

  
  


They were approaching a dead end, but Claire saw the “Under Construction” sign and motioned to it. The three of them ducked behind the curtain and watched Mr. Strickler’s shadow slowly walk by before letting out a sigh of relief. They turned to the new exhibit and Claire gasped.

  
  


Apparently, it was loud enough for Mr. Strickler to stop and backtrack. Mary took a picture of the gigantic, but unfinished, bridge in the middle of the room. Darci grabbed her at the last second, messing up the shot.

  
  


“Hey!” Mary rubbed her arm.

  
  


Darci put a finger to her lips and pointed to the opening curtain.

  
  


Claire remembered Blinky’s words— _“If Bular doesn’t know who you are, he can’t track you down.”_ Mr. Strickler threw a knife at them, so he must be on the Gumm-Gumms’ side. Claire furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of anything that could hide her face.

  
  


Some goblins entered the room too, the chubby tracker beeping from one’s neck. “Waka chaka da,” the mustached one said.

  
  


Their teacher turned, growling, and said in a gravelly voice, “No, the Trollhunter’s _mine_.”

  
  


“Yaka chaka!” He protested.

  
  


Mr. Strickler sighed, “Fine, you can eat the companions.”

  
  


The goblins joyously shouted and laughed menacingly before starting to crawl closer.

  
  


A plan clicked. Claire went into action. She picked up a mannequin’s head and tossed it just into view. As suspected, a knife pinned it to the back wall.

  
  


“Tch. Cheap tactics, Trollhunter. It’ll take a lot more than a distraction to provide an exit.”

  
  


The goblins were getting closer. Darci saw the one with her tracker and mouthed "you," before tackling it. They tousled for a bit, but Mary pried the goblin away as Darci got the bracelet back, putting it on again with a pleased smile.

  
  


Mr. Strickler advanced steadily, running two knives against each other, making a horrible scraping noise. “It’s a pity you must die. I rather enjoyed having you as a student.”

  
  


Claire’s breathing picked up. He knew. Either way, she’s keeping to her plan. She took the goblin Mary was struggling to hold and launched it at their history teacher.

  
  


He shrieked at the flying creature and instinctively threw his daggers. The goblin landed at his feet, and the plan was complete. The marker rolled to the nearest of the new green spectators. He growled, drew a mustache, pointed to Mr. Strickler, and yelled, “Waka chaka!” The rest chorused after him before charging.

  
  


“Wait! No! You imbeciles!” He was quickly swamped by them. Claire motioned for the others to leave, and they all made their silent retreats.

  
  


No one stopped running until they were outside when Mary shouted, “WE ALMOST DIED!”

  
  


Darci joined in, “HIS FACE! THAT’S OUR _TEACHER!_ ”

  
  


Claire yanked her bike from the ground.“And that bridge! There were troll markings on it— it reminded me of something I read!”

  
  


Mary scrunched her nose, “ _Bridge?_ Who cares! There's a _shape shifting troll teacher!_ ”

  
  


Darci shook her, “They're walking _among us!_ ”

  
  


A police siren started to get concerningly close to the museum.

  
  


Mary shook her back, “They can be anyone! This is a total game-changer!”

  
  


Claire nodded and took out her phone, making a note,“We need to tell Blinky and Aaarrrgghh.”

  
  


A police car parked on the curb, shutting its siren off.

  
  


“Darci?” The officer called out.

  
  


She froze before turning around slowly, “Hi dad.”

  
  


Mary smiled apologetically.

  
  


Claire waved awkwardly.

  
  


He sighed, pinching his nose, “C’mon girls, let’s get you home.”


	5. Win Lose or Draal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT WARNING: There’s no major depictions of anxiety or PTSD, but Claire is definitely more scared/aware of the dangers in the arena than what the cartoon showed. It’s not big enough for a tag, and the worst is that she’s jumpy after the fight like she woke up from a nightmare.
> 
> Ok have a safe reading!!  
> And be safe, wash ur hands, and social distance urself!! Corona’s not something to freak out about (unless u have a weak immune system), but take precautions!!
> 
> Extra:  
> These past weeks have been Hell.
> 
> But here’s an update that took me forever because I could not name more than one dish for the Family Dinner scene
> 
> My wifi’s Wack so the Big Battle Scene Choreography is purely from memory and improv
> 
> Strickler still thinks Jim’s the Trollhunter
> 
> It’s Wild
> 
> Blinky is a Good Dad but also awkward and does many shoulder pats
> 
> Why does Mary keep recording everything? You’ll see ;)

In all fairness, the ride went about as awkwardly as expected. It’s not every day an officer’s daughter breaks into a museum and then rides in the back of her father’s police car with her partners in crime.

  
  


Even though the separating window was up, Mary waited a few seconds before leaning over and whispering, “Who else do you think is hiding an evil troll face? Coach Lawrence? Steve?”

  
  


Darci gasped and whispered back, “ _What if Ms. Nomura’s one of them?_ She’s the museum curator!”

  
  


Claire gave her a Look, “No way. Ms. Nomura’s been helping out at our school. She’s had _plenty_ of opportunities to kill me. Besides, if Mr. Strickler knew I was the trollhunter, he’s probably already told the rest, and they wouldn’t’ve hesitated to murder me when I was alone.” She looked broodingly out the window, “I mean, _he_ definitely didn’t.”

  
  


The other two glanced at each other, muttering, “Drama kid,” before Mary took out her phone. She squinted and tried to zoom in on the blurry picture.

  
  


Darci yanked the phone towards her, “I know where I've seen this bridge. It's the same one that Blinky was talking about!”

  
  


Mary scrunched her nose, “What? The Killa-thingy Bridge? That's, like, ancient history, right?”

  
  


Claire snapped towards them and turned the picture towards herself, “They're trying to break Gunmar out.” She shout-whispered, “This is _bad,_ guys! Like, _‘Goodbye, Arcadia’_ bad!”

  
  


Darci nodded in agreement, “As soon as we get home, we're going to Blinky.”

  
  


Officer Scott stopped the car and rolled down the window, making the three of them jump apart. “Look, I know you three are smart kids. You’re stressed, want some rebellion, I get it. You didn’t steal anything, right?”

  
  


“Nothing!” “No!” “We just got the chubby tracker back!” They all jumped to explain.

  
  


He held up a hand, “Okay. I won’t tell your parents, but you might need an explanation for being out this late.” He started the car again, “And Darci?”

  
  


She winced, “Yeah?”

  
  


“You’re grounded.”

  
  


* * *

“And where have _you_ been?” Her father stood in the doorway.

  
  


Claire looked down and kicked one shoe with the other, “We just studied and lost time. But then Darci realized her chubby tracker was gone and we went over to the museum to see if Ms. Nomura was still there, but she wasn’t. So Darci’s dad gave us a ride back.”

  
  


Her mom sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Next time you stay out late, text us.” She turned to Claire’s dad, “You know, this is all because of that play.” She pointed at Claire, “If you dropped it, you would have time for your studies!”

  
  


“I would’ve spent just as much time if I were home, mom. It wasn’t even the work that kept us late, we honestly didn’t check the time, so we thought we were still on schedule.”

  
  


Her dad chimed in, “No more late night studying. You’re grounded for the rest of the week. You’re coming back home the second you’re done with school. Got it?”

  
  


She looked at her feet again, “Yes, papá.”

  
  


* * *

Claire looked back at the pillows under her blankets and murmured, “Sorry,” before climbing out the window.

  
  


* * *

Blinky turned the phone around in his hand, pulling it closer and squinting at it, “Are you certain? Are you unquestionably, _unequivocally—”_

Claire nodded sharply, “I'm certain.”

  
  


Arrrgh peeked over his shoulder, “Could be anything.”

  
  


Blinky finally put it down, “I concur. Mary’s photographic skills are less than exemplary.”

  
  


Mary snatched her phone back, “Okay, it's a _little_ blurry! You try taking a picture while hauling _butt,_ mister!”

  
  


Darci leaned in, “Okay, well, what about Mr. Strickler? How could a person just,” She floundered her arms, _“change_ like that?”

  
  


The two trolls started whispering to each other in their native tongue.

  
  


Claire edged closer, but still couldn’t make out their words, “What? What is it?”

  
  


Arrrgh grunted loudly, “Changeling.”

  
  


The tavern quieted as the people in the vicinity gasped.

  
  


Blinky let out a nervous chuckle as he patted Arrrgh’s arm, traveling higher until he was accidentally touching his face. He turned sharply and whispered, “Not. Helping.”

  
  


Arrrgh flicked the umbrella straw in his drink, “Sorry.”

  
  


Blinky turned to the girls, “Changelings haven't been talked about in quite some time.” He stopped abruptly, looking at an eavesdropper. “Do you mind?”

  
  


The troll shrugged, “Whatever.”

  
  


He continued, “In the Old World, Gumm-Gumms—“ Blinky spotted him on the other side of Arrrgh and glared again.

  
  


He sighed, “Fine,” and left for good.

  
  


“—stole our young and did something _unnatural_ to... _change_ them. Their sole purpose: to spy on the world above,” He pointed up.

  
  


Mary was leaning in now, “What did they do to them?

  
  


“Nasty business.” Arrrgh sullenly picked out the straw and ate it, “Very messy.”

  
  


Blinky nodded, “These are the very reasons I doubt your certainty. I don't question you saw _a_ bridge, but _Killahead?_ It would take _years_ to collect all of the stones.” He rethought, _“Decades,_ even. You would need an _army_ of changelings.”

  
  


Claire furrowed her eyebrows, “I know what I saw.”

  
  


He placed a hand on her shoulder, “These are _serious_ accusations, Master Claire. Without proof, absolute _bedlam_ will ensue.”

  
  


Darci sighed, exasperated, “Well, we have to tell _someone._ This is _our_ city, too.”

  
  


Mary twisted to her, “Who? The _police?_ They're never going to believe us.”

  
  


Draal entered the bar, pounding on their table. He growled, “Well, if it isn't the piece of flesh I'll _pound_ into pancakes tomorrow.” He slammed his fist on the table, “I look forward to your pain and I'll drink to your _death.”_

  
  


Claire squeaked, “Death?”

  
  


Darci shook Blinky’s arm, “What is he talking about? I thought this was only a _rematch.”_

  
  


He explained, “To challenge a troll's honor can only end in ruin. It's all right there in chapter three of A Brief Recap— You two still haven't read the book.”

  
  


Claire was spacing out, with her expression morphing deeper into pain and regret by the second.

  
  


Mary spoke for her, “Now, hold on. This fight, I don't know, maybe we can, um, _postpone it?”_

  
  


_“Postpone,_ you say?” He barked out a laugh, “What a _trainer!_ Does everyone in your company forget how to _fight?”_ He shot a pointed look at Arrrgh.

  
  


Darci backed Mary up, “There are things that have been brought to our attention. Things that have _serious_ implications.”

  
  


Blinky harshly whispered, “No, no, no, Darci! Shh!”

  
  


Draal stood up to his full height, “By Kanjigar's honor, I would have made the Trollhunter’s death swift and painless, but, for that act of _cowardice,_ I will show her no mercy when I take back what's _rightfully mine.”_ He grunted towards Claire, “Bid farewell to your loved ones, Claire the ‘Dead Meat.’”

  
  


She snapped out of her silence, “I'm going to _die_ tomorrow.”

  
  
  


* * *

“Dear Jim, you're receiving this letter because I’ve… most likely been slaughtered by a troll.” Her head fell to her desk as she sighed. She crumbled that draft and started another. “Jim, I don't know how to tell you this, but let me try.”

  
  


* * *

Jim started the next scene, “What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight? She doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel. Beauty too rich for use. For earth too dear, so shows a snowy dove trooping with crows. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night.”

  
  


Shannon subbed in, “My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.”

  
  


Mary elbowed Claire, “He’s good, isn't he?”

  
  


She smiled, somewhat sadly, “Yeah, he’s great.”

  
  


Jim perked up and walked towards the curtain, “I hear— I hear some—”

  
  


Her smile turned into a frown as she slipped the envelope into his backpack, “Goodbye, Jim.” The girls quickly left.

  
  


He looked behind the curtain, “—something.” His face fell at the empty stage, “Oh c’mon!”

  
  


Ms. Janeth redirected his attention, “Romeo, find your mark.”

  
  


* * *

Once she got home, Claire cleaned the house and made dinner (with a gigantic bowl of guac on the side). She was just wiping down the countertop when her parents walked in.

  
  


Her mother put her purse down and sniffed the air, “Chicken and rice? My super spicy shrimp soup?”

  
  


“—Guacamole?” Her dad energetically added.

  
  


Her mom squinted at Claire, “What is this?”

  
  


She fidgetted with her hands, “Well—”

  
  


Her dad interrupted, “If you thing this will get you ungrounded—“

  
  


“—Ay, papá, I just realized that it’s been a long time since we’ve really sat down and talked. Everyone’s been really busy, so can we just… have dinner?”

  
  


Her mom smiled at her, “I’ll set the table.”

  
  


* * *

They had finished dinner when her mom commented, “Oh! That was delicious.”

  
  


Her dad knocked her shoulder and half-whispered, “Your super spicy shrimp soup rivals that of your mother’s!”

  
  


“Hey!” She tried to be mad, but she was chuckling. Soon, everyone was laughing and it felt... just right.

  
  


Enrique joined in on the babble even if he didn’t know what has going on, making them laugh louder.

  
  


Claire died off first, remembering her match. She knew she was going to bring this up tonight, but no amount of rehearsing could prepare her for real situation. She took some plates to the sink and just started, “You know, no matter the circumstances, I would never do anything to hurt you, right?”

  
  


“Claire, where is this coming from?” Her dad sounded worried.

  
  


She inhaled, “No matter what happens to me, I would never leave you.” She backtracked with a sad chuckle, “At least, well… not by choice.” She looked back at them, “Both of you are amazing people, and I just want you to know I'll always love you.”

  
  


Her mother was teary-eyed, “Don't you start that talk with me. I'm still expecting you to call every day when you’re at college.” She got up, “Now, I’ll help you clean the dishes.”

  
  


Her dad gathered up the leftovers, “I’ll wrap these up for tomorrow.” He kissed her head before rummaging through the cubbords.

  
  


“I think the containers are over here,” Claire said, slipping the envelope behind them.

  
  


* * *

The match was at one AM, so Claire had went to bed early for some rest. She should’ve known that she wouldn’t be able to sleep. She turned a few times, but eventually gave up. She took out her edition of _A Breif Recapitulation Of Troll Lore, Volume 49_ and squinted at the pages. Too lazy to get up, she reached for her amulet that she was playing with earlier this evening.

  
  


To her surprise, the glow of the amulet translated the Trollspeak into English. “Whoa.”

  
  


She gasped as the pages flipped as if they were caught in a breeze before settling on a page about Rule Number Three.

  
  


She looked at the amulet with new wonder, “Huh.” She rested her head in her hand and started reading, "Weak points. Rule three: Kick him in the gronk-nuks. Identifying your opponent's weakness.”

  
  


Her phone buzzed.

  
  


Chat: _Overthrow Arcadia_

**Bich:** Hey Claire Bear

**Bich:** You up?

  
  


**BabyBear:** how can i sleep

  
  


**Bich:** What are you doing?

  
  


**BabyBear:** Reading

  
  


**Bich:** of course

**Bich:** so… tonigh, huh?

  
  


**BabyBear:** yup

  
  


**Bich:** You ready?

  
  


**BabyBear:** mmmmmmmnope

  
  


**Bich:** yeah me neither

**Bich:** Night, Claire Bear

  
  


**BabyBear:** outstanding pep talk, Mary

  
  


Claire smiled and shook her head. She had an idea and quickly switched chats.

  
  


Chat: _Romeo and Juliet_

**BabyBear:** Hey sorry guys

**BabyBear:** I wasn’t feeling too good this afternoon, so I couldn’t come to rehearsal

**BabyBear:** I might stay at home tomorrow too, but idk yet

**BabyBear:** So yeah

**BabyBear:** Sorry

  
  


She knew it would seem that the apologies would be over-redundant, but if she didn’t come home tonight… she would feel better that she knew others wouldn’t be angry at her sudden disappearance.

  
  


* * *

She had finished and practically memorized the section on Rule Number Three when she got a text from Darci saying that she would meet them at the canal with the key crystal.

  
  


Claire quickly climbed out the window, hopped on her bike, and biked to the bridge. She appreciated the cool air on her face as she rode to her death. She silently rode down the side of the canal and met up with Mary.

  
  


Mary locked eyes with her and chugged the last of the liquid inside her Hydroflask before silently handing Claire an energy drink.

  
  


Claire said, “Thanks,” before taking a few sips. She was still too nervous to stomach anything big.

  
  


Darci joined them with a “Hey” and quickly opened the bridge.

  
  


They left their bikes at the top of the staircase under some blankets (the trolls would eat anything metal that they find). It was surprisingly quiet in the market place with only a dozen trolls still in the shops. However, as they walked, they heard a crowd’s roaring grow increasingly louder.

  
  


The three looked up at Daylight’s neon replica hanging above the Hero’s Forge. Mary and Darci squeezed Claire’s hand and arm respectively, before heading in.

  
  


* * *

“Gathered trollkind! The Trollhunter has laid a challenge before the son of her predecessor, and you shall all bear witness to the _ensuing_ battle, which will be one for the _ages,”_ He boomed before murmuring, “Well, if not remarkably painful and short,” to himself.

  
  


“Hey, I— I want you two to have these,” Claire handed them their letters.

  
  


Mary peered suspiciously at the envelope, then back at Claire, “What's it for?”

  
  


She looked away, “It… says everything I want to say.”

  
  


Darci waved the envelope at her threateningly, “You promised me tacos.”

  
  


She chuckled, “Now is not the time for lunch, Darce.”

  
  


She pressed on, “Last week, we went for tacos. I paid. You said, ‘Next time on me.’” Darci poked her with the paper, “You're going to get this letter back— _unopened—_ after the fight, and when you get back, we'll get tacos.”

  
  


She smiled, “Tacos sounds good.”

  
  


Vendel called out again, “Draal, son of Kanjigar, son of Tarigar, Draal ‘the Destroyer,’ come forth.”

  
  


Draal rolled into the arena from his cave before lifting off the ground and roaring when he landed. The crowd erupted into cheering.

  
  


Blinky led her away from Draal’s flaunts, “It's time to put everything I've ever said to you to practice. With a little _luck,_ he'll trip and fall.” He started quizzing her, “Now, tell me: rule one.”

  
  


“Always be afraid.”

  
  


“Rule two.”

  
  


“Always finish a fight.”

  
  


“Rule three?”

  
  


“About that.” Claire had an idea floating around for a while, “I was reading, when the Venerable Bedehilde fought the Hydrabeast, there _were_ no gronk-nuks, but there _was_ a weakness _under its scales,”_ She rubbed her arm in emphasis.

  
  


Blinky blinked in surprise, “You read the book?”

  
  


Claire started pacing, “So, it got me thinking. Does Draal have a weakness?”

  
  


“She read the book.” He grabbed Mary, “She read the book!” He swing her around the room, “She read it all the way through!”

  
  


Arrrgh licked his lips, “Books tasty.”

  
  


“Well—” Claire was going to explain she only read one section, but an announcement cut her off.

  
  


Vendel spoke once the crowd died down, “And now, Draal's combatant, Claire Nuñez, daughter of—” Someone whispered her parent’s name to him— “‘Oar-fae-lieh-ah’ and—” Another whisper— “‘Jay-vee-air.’ Come forth, human Trollhunter.”

  
  


Claire looked up at the booing audience and took a deep breath. Blinky put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before nodding for her to go.

  
  


Blinky held up a fist and smiled, “Fight from your heart, Master Claire. It's strong, stronger than any rock!” Bars of stone quickly shut the cave off from the arena. He gripped a column and murmured, “And certainly, stronger than mine.”

  
  


Vendel announced, “Prepare for battle.”

  
  


Draal punted his fists into the ground and roared.

  
  


Claire summoned her armor while taking a few more gulps of the drink before tossing it aside. She wiped her mouth and lifted her sword, “Here we go. I am _doing_ this.”

  
  


Once both sides were in their stances, Vendel shouted, “Begin!”

  
  


Claire was caught off-guard when the floor suddenly shifted. She leapt to the safety of the still outer ring. She didn’t see Draal ram into her until she flew into the air and scraped the ground with her back.

  
  


The crowd grew louder and the troll relished in it.

  
  


She faltered when she got up, but she still stood. Draal rolled into a ball again and started rolling towards her. Claire hefted her sword and threw it like a javelin, sticking itself in front of Draal, making him tumble back.

  
  


Draal steadied himself on the ground and shook his head to stop spinning from the impact. When he looked at the sword, it vanished and reappeared in Claire’s hand, making the stadium gasp.

  
  


“I never taught her that.” Blinky looked to the girls, “Did you?”

  
  


Darci shrugged while Mary excitedly yelled, “She’s a natural!”

  
  


Draal roared and charged at her without curling up. Claire still tried to throw Daylight, but he knocked it out of the way with his head, making it vanish into blue light.

  
  


She held out her hand, trying to recall it. It didn’t show. “Aaaaand there goes that move.”

  
  


She jolted back to the present as Draal roared again.

  
  


Blinky shook Arrrgh, “Ten whole seconds! She’s not dead! That's a fortuitous sign.”

  
  


Claire ran by, screaming.

  
  


Arrrgh grumbled, “Don't jinx.”

  
  


Draal caught up to her, grabbing the armor’s collar. He threw her up and punched her onto a rising platform, making the crowd cheer.

  
  


Darci yelled out, “Claire!”

  
  


“Look away!” Blinky covered the girls’ eyes before covering his own, “We will not remember her like this.”

  
  


Draal joined her at the top and laughed, raising his fists at the cheering.

  
  


Claire’s resting spot started to tilt, so she scrambled to hold onto the top. Draal turned to her and crushed her fingers until she let go. She quickly leapt off the vertical wall and tried to land on the nearest platform. Draal rammed into her half-way, making her tumble to the ground as he landed in a proper fashion. He started approaching her, noticing that Claire couldn’t push herself up.

  
  


Darci gripped the bars, “She’s getting killed! She turned to the trolls, “Do something!”

  
  


Mary clung onto Arrrgh’s arm, “Forget being a pacifist! Save Claire!”

  
  


Blinky rested his hands on their shoulders, “He cannot. This is Claire’s fight.”

  
  


Mary didn’t know if recording the battle would help Claire’s parents, but if she _did_ die, they might want to have proof of the tall tale.

  
  


Draal caught up to her and he was laughing, taking in the glory from the cheering crowd. He didn’t realize it until it was too late.

  
  


Claire readjusted herself and kicked Draal in the gronk-nuks. “Rule number three.”

  
  


His boy froze in pain. The entire audience groaned alongside him. When he recovered, he realized he couldn’t see Claire anywhere. “Huh?” He turned around, growling, “What?” He twisted the other way, “Huh?”

  
  


Blinky shook Darci, “By Deya's grace, she _found it!”_

  
  


Mary peeked over her phone, “Found what?”

He turned to her with a wide grin, “His weakness! Draal's blind spot!”

  
  


Draal was still roaring and looking for Claire, when he yelled, _“You_ cannot be the Trollhunter! You're a _child!_ _I_ am the son of Kanjigar!”

  
  


Claire had been keeping time with some of the weapons from inside the arena since the platform moved. She noticed a particularly strong swing in one, but it would be fatal to time wrong.

  
  


Taking the chance, Claire limped over to the swinging ax. She leaned against the wall next to it and spoke, “And I am _Claire,_ daughter of Ophelia and Javier.” She stood up to her full height, opened her swelling eye, and pointed at herself, “And the amulet chose _me!”_

  
  


Draal roared and charged at her, but she heard the tick and rolled out of the way, leaving the ax to swing full force into him.

  
  


The crowd gasped and fell silent as Draal hung off the edge of the cliff.

  
  


Darci pumped the air, “Yes!”

  
  


Mary hugged her with one arm, “She did it!”

  
  


Blinky put an arm around them and gazed seriously at the ledge, “It's not over yet. She has to finish the fight.”

  
  


The crowd started chanting, “Finish the fight! Finish the fight!”

  
  


Draal tried to lift himself up with one arm, but couldn’t find another handhold to boost himself further. That was the first time Claire saw true fear in his eyes.

  
  


Her sword summoned in her hand again and she pointed it towards him. She raised the sword above her head. Despite everything around her, compelling her to let him fall, she changed the trajectory mid-swing and buried it into the ground. She lowered herself and reached out with one hand, using Daylight as an anchor.

  
  


Draal wouldn’t take her hand. “The fight… is to the death.”

  
  


She shook her head, “House rules, not mine. Come on, man. Don't make it weird.”

  
  


He finally accepted it and her armor glowed as she used the last of her strength to pull him up.

  
  


The crowd started booing and pounding the stands.

  
  


Draal grumbled face-first into the ground, “You should have killed me.”

  
  


Claire turned away from him with a frown to addressed the audience. “Look, I may not have followed your rules, but neither did the amulet when it chose me.”

  
  


The displeased trolls still didn’t stop.

  
  


“Right now, over our heads, changelings are in Arcadia.”

  
  


The audience let out a collective gasp. Someone called out, “What is she talking about?”

  
  


“You'll need a Trollhunter who doesn't have to live in the shadows. This is a time to work _together._ They're building the Killahead—”

  
  


Blinky snatched her away from the spotlight, “Stop! Say no more! We must leave this instant!”

  
  


The stands erupted into an outroar.

  
  


Claire motioned to the trolls, “They have a right to know.”

  
  


Blinky gripped her shoulders, “And you have a right to listen! Ours is an ancient race. It will take time to win hearts and minds.”

  
  


Claire looked back and saw junk being thrown at Draal. “Why are they treating him that way?

  
  


He sighed sadly, “You spared his life, but destroyed his honor. He will never be able to show his face in Trollmarket again.”

  
  


Darci jumped off of Arrrgh’s back and ran at them, “Oh, praise the mole!”

  
  


Mary latched onto Claire and squeezed her in a hug, “You're alive!”

  
  


She chuckled and flinched at her aching side, “And sore.” She patted Mary’s back, “Ease up.”

  
  


Mary kept hugging her, “Just one more minute.”

  
  


Vendel approached the group, “Aaarrrgghh, Blinky a word.”

  
  


Arrrgh patted Claire’s head, “Good fight.”

  
  


Blinky squeezed her shoulder, “Yes! Very good fight, Master Claire.” He started walking to the meeting cave, “I'll handle Vendel. You get some healing gel, then go home and rest. Tomorrow, we shall join you for these— what do you call them? Ah, yes, ‘tacos!’”

  
  


Arrrgh hummed in agreement, “Mmm, tacos.” The trolls left the girls to themselves.

  
  


Claire spotted the pieces of paper they were holding, “You opened the letters.”

  
  


Mary sprung off of her, “When we read we were your best friends, it took our relationship to just— a _whole_ new level.”

  
  


She was exhausted, but they always knew how to make her smile.

  
  


* * *

It was 2AM and it was a beautiful night. Claire, Mary, and Darci took a detour into the woods to rest for a bit. Also so most of Claire’s bruises would heal before she went home, where she might be confronted by her parents. Darci unfolded the blanket she took from Blinky’s cave and they all laid down.

  
  


Crickets filled the night as they sat in silence. Claire spoke first, “Man, I thought I was gonna _die.”_

  
  


Mark pipped up, “Well, those are some stupid rules anyways.”

  
  


They sat for another few minutes. “Hey, where _is_ Draal going to go?” Darci sat up a bit, “If he’s banned from Trollmarket like you said, what’s gonna happen?”

  
  


Claire might’ve fallen asleep. Darci poked her for a bit. She mumbled something and turned over.

  
  


Mary let out a sleepy, “Hah,” before sighing and closing her eyes.

  
  


Darci rolled on her back again, “Wow what a bunch of help you two are.”

  
  


The three of them had passed out for a few hours before Claire jolted awake at the sound of a distant battle. She took a minute to calm down and reassure herself that she wasn’t about to die. She quickly woke the other two up and held a finger to her lips. They quickly got up when they heard the scuffling. The trio edged closer to the commotion and Claire summoned her armor.

  
  


They heard the gravely voice of their troll history teacher, “You can’t hide the Trollhunter forever! Little underdogs like you just stand in the way of the inevitable.”

  
  


Surprisingly, Draal answered back, “You are _not_ allowed to touch the Trollhunter. The amulet chose, and I have found that it chose correctly. It seems that the _impures_ have resurfaced.”

  
  


There was more fighting that ended with a fading scream from Mr. Strickler.

  
  


Claire edged closer until she saw Draal, who was huffing from the fight. “Did you… yeet my history professor?”

  
  


He jumped and stared at her in shocked silence. He has a few things he wanted to say, but he settled on, _“That_ is your professor?”

  
  


She shrugged, “I didn’t know he was half-troll until recently.”

  
  


He spat, “They’re _not_ half-trolls. Impure changelings, shifting between two or more faces.” He sighed and sat on a fallen tree (did he break it?), “You were right.”

  
  


“So… I’m taking it you’re… not here to kill me?”

  
  


He snorted in displeasure, “Not kill. Protect.”

  
  


Her armor deactivated and the amulet fell to the floor.

  
  


They stared at it.

  
  


Draal picked it up and held it out to her, “Take it. Don’t make it weird.”

  
  


She pocketed the amulet, eyeing his new wounds. “You going to be okay?”

  
  


He huffed as the other girls emerged from the woods, “I am. But are you?” He pointed at her. “Your battles won’t always be waged in arenas. You won’t have time to prepare, to study your opponent for weaknesses as you did me. You are the Trollhunter. It is time to start being _afraid.”_

  
  


He sighed, “Since I cannot go back to Trollmarket, I will guard your home.”

  
  


Claire shared a Look with the girls, “I— I don't think my parents would be down with that.”

  
  


“There, I shall protect you and your fleshbag parents,” He butchered their names, “Oar-fae-lieh-ah and Jay-vee-air.”

  
  


She scrunched her nose, “Mmm close enough.”

  
  


Draal got up and looked at the sky, “The sun will be up soon.” He started walking towards town.

  
  


She jumped, “Right. Yep. We should get going.”

  
  


Darci whispered to her, “Didn’t he just try to _kill you?”_

  
  


Claire nodded, “Yup.”

  
  


Mary skeptically looked at Draal, “And now he’ll be living in your basement, without your parent’s knowledge.”

  
  


“Preeeetty much.”

  
  


“...What is your life.”

  
  


* * *

Darci donated Blinky’s blanket to Draal and the three girls went their separate ways.

  
  


Being extremely quiet, Claire snuck Draal into her house, and down to the basement. He settled in quickly, snacking on a few coals from their furnace and laying the troll blanket down. 

  
  


Claire was heading up the stairs when he called out.

  
  


“Fleshbag.”

  
  


She turned.

  
  


He snorted and fiddled with the edge of his makeshift bed, “Maybe you'll make a good Trollhunter, after all.” He looked up at her, “When that time comes, I will be proud to fight by your side.”

  
  


She smiled, “Thanks, Draal.”


	6. To Catch a Changeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday’s totally the weekend, right?
> 
> ALSO I TOTALLY FORGOT JIMMY-JAM. HERE IS THAT NICKNAME’S DEBUT.
> 
> have i ever specified the gender of Mary’s parents? because they’re both female now. two moms and their famous chaotic bi daughter. nothing would make me happier.
> 
> and how the FUCK did i fORGET BLINKY AND ARRRGH BEING TOGETHER.
> 
> there’s just so much i can’t keep it all in my brain space. Also I absolutely adore Arrrgh and he WILL have a more prominent role when he bunks with a gal. Blinky’s gettin his spotlight when Jim comes in, because the second he sees him he’ll just, “ah, yes, a Son.”
> 
> There’s a sprinkle of Darci POV as well
> 
> Have fun!

“Alright,” Claire twisted her blade, “do your worst.”

  
  


Mary hefted the next watermelon to Darci, and she swung it at Clare.

  
  


Claire easily sliced through the fruit, turning it into a ball of light, and ducked for cover when the orb popped. They all laughed at the rain of watermelon clumps. The two came over with useless items to see if Claire’s new sword skill worked.

  
  


Mary announced into an imaginary mic, “IT SLICES!”

  
  


Darci leaned into her hand, “IT _DICES!”_

  
  


Claire admired the sword, “That was amazing!” She looked back at them, “I didn’t think I could do it again!”

  
  


Mary shook Darci excitedly, “Darci, DarciDarciDarci, what else did you bring?”

  
  


She looked at the pile of junk she never used, picking out a stack of newspapers. “Mmm. You know, we _probably_ should recycle these.”

  
  


Mary rested her arm on Darci’s shoulder, “On the other hand, shredding them is _more fun!”_

  
  


Darci shrugged, “Less environmentally conscious,” she grinned devilishly, “but more fun!”

  
  


“Pull!” Claire yelled, getting into proper stance.

  
  


Darci twirled around once before letting go and watching the stack fly. Claire met it with another clean cut and watched as the glowing ball exploded into confetti.

  
  


The three laughed and shouted “WOO!” “HOME RUN!” and “NICE!” before Draal barged out the door, making Darci and Mary scream.

  
  


Draal growled, “What is this _mockery?”_

  
  


Claire chuckled nervously, “Oh, hey, Draal. We’re just working on some sword fighting skills,” she demonstrated a few swings.

  
  


Draal stomped closer and huffed, “The sword of Daylight is not a _toy_ to be played with. It is a hallowed obligation I have sped my _entire life training_ to be worthy of.”

  
  


Claire looked at the sword, and then back to Draal. She held it up to him with both hands, “You wanna... take it for a spin?”

  
  


Draal snorted at the request, but eyed the sword. Claire gave him a small smile. He stretched out his hand and hesitated, before taking the sword. He lifted it overhead and gasped as he saw the reflection of his father in the metal. It disappeared into blue smoke quickly after, leaving him to sigh, empty-handed.

  
  


The sword reappeared in Claire’s hand. “Sorry, I forgot….”

  
  


Draal straightened up, “If my destiny is not to hold the sword, perhaps it is to teach _you_ how to properly wield it.” He looked at the collection of junk and sniffed Mary’s old lamp. He flicked off the lamp shade before lunging towards Claire.

  
  


She jumped out of the way, and Draal kept swinging, but not at her. He twirled the lap post around before brining it down on Claire’s head. She braced herself for the hit, but soon realized his swing stopped short.

  
  


“Your blade is but an extension of your body, and your body, an extension of your eyes.” Draal pulled back and took a few steps away from her. “Mimic my movements, Trollhunter.”

  
  


Claire hefted her sword and the two started practicing some moves step by step.

  
  


Mary and Darci cleaned up the pile in the backyard, and when the sun had officially set, they checked back up on the two. They had moved into combining all their steps to form a continuous movement.

  
  


The girls had gotten some snacks and sat down to watch when Claire and Draal started sparring. Draal suddenly rolled forward into Claire, pushing the lamp post against her neck, and holding onto her sword arm, trapping her against her house.

  
  


With her back bending against the window frame, she wheezed, “That kinda hurts.”

  
  


He chuckled darkly, “A real fight is never _predictable,_ Trollhunter. You have to _expect_ the _unexpected_ and learn to _embody_ the armor— force it to do what _you_ want.”

  
  


Struggling to breathe, she lowered her free arm. Her armor’s grooves glowed blue as the amulet’s inner workings moved. She looked at the sword and wiled it to dissapear and reappear in her other hand. Claire lightly poked it against Draal’s torso.

  
  


Draal let go and laughed with joy at her achievement. The girls rushed over and started congratulating her.

  
  


Rubbing her sore neck, she looked at the sword, “Wow.”

  
  


Darci’s phone chimed, “Guys, we need to get to the museum.”

  
  


Claire blinked, “Oh! Yeah, sorry Draal. We promised to meet Blinky and show him the bridge.” Claire took off her armor and pocketed the amulet, going around her house, “We’ll train later, okay? Thanks!”

  
  


The girls got on their bikes and quickly petaled through town.

  
  


Mary called out to Claire, “What do you think’ll happen when they see the bridge? Are they gonna hunt down changelings again? Oh _no—_ are we gonna get a new history teacher? He gives us a cheat sheet study guide!”

  
  


Claire rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry, Mary. Even if we _do_ have to have to deal with him, I can help you study.”

  
  


Darci scoffed, “I’d rather take a difficult test than sit though an enemy’s class. He literally tried to _slice us open!_ Where’d the _real_ Mr. Strickler go, anyways— oh my mole god, did he _kill_ him?” She squeaked.

  
  


“Guys, you’re jumping to concussions. Maybe he’s been Mr. Strickler forever, just like how I’ve been Claire forever. Let’s just take this one step at a time.” They arrived at the museum and parked their bikes. “Right now, we have to show them the bridge and solidify our claim.”

  
  


Darci started to pick the lock, but realized it was open. She lifted up the window, “Huh, guess Blinky picked up some criminal skills when sneaking around.”

  
  


Mary crawled through, “I hope he took care of the cameras, too.”

  
  


Claire closed the window after her, and they all started walking. After a few hallways, they realized all the goblins were gone.

  
  


Darci spoke up after a few minutes of anxious silence, “Y’know, I didn’t believe my dad when he said criminals always return to the crime scene, but here we are.”

  
  


The three rounded the corner to their meeting spot just in time to see Blinky and Arrrgh looking disapprovingly onto Vendel as he poked a historic dress, sneering, “Ridiculous garments.”

  
  


Claire fought the urge to smack the staff out of his hands. “Hey uh Blinky? Hypothetically, if a troll dishonors another troll in, let’s say combat, is it… _normal_ for the dishonored troll to… move in… with the other? It’s just that I was reading—”

  
  


Blinky smiled softly, “No need to explain, master Claire.” He paused to think, “Well, if a troll is bested in combat, it’s completely natural for them to take refuge in the victor’s domicile…. This has no correlation to Draal, does it?”

  
  


Claire froze, wide-eyed, “Uh.”

  
  


Blinky rested a hand on her shoulder, “You needn’t worry! Draal is a stalwart and resourceful troll,” he curled all his hands in a fist. “He can survive by himself, just as all the other trolls in the wilderness do.”

  
  


“...Well—” Mary was elbowed in the side by Darci.

  
  


Claire sighed, “No, he’d figure it out eventually. So uh, Draal fought off that changeling I told you about after the rematch, and then he sorta… made a home in my basement… to look out for the place… and to help train me….” She looked at the shock on both Arrrgh and Binky's faces before bracing herself for the disapproval, “Please don’t be mad.”

  
  


“You just said you understand!” Darci tried to help.

  
  


Blinky snapped out of his trance, “I _understand_ such an arrangement could only end in disaster! _Utter_ disaster!”

  
  


Vendel cut into the heated discussion, “Are we simply waiting here to be discovered? Or were you planning on showing me this _thing_ you believe to be the Killahead Bridge.”

  
  


Blinky straightened up and smiled nervously, “The Trollhunter was just about to show us the way.”

  
  


Claire motioned to the closed off section down the hall, “As we were running from the dagger-throwing troll, we hid in here, and came across this: the Killahead Bridge.” She presented the arch that was covered by a tarp.

  
  


The trolls gasped and Blinky shot a smug look at Vendel.

  
  


The girls struggled to uncover it, so Arrrgh stepped in and gently plucked the sheet off. Their faces fell when they saw it.

  
  


Darci groaned, “Oh _no.”_

  
  


“That is _not_ a bridge,” Vendel grumbled, looking at the large boat they had revealed.

  
  


Claire started pacing, “But it was _right here!”_ She turned to the girls, “You saw it, Mary. You took a picture of it!”

  
  


Mary hesitated at the sudden attention, “It was out of focus, and I _did_ forget to turn on the flash… and we were running _so fast—_ we were being _chased,_ ya’know? Maybe we only… _thought_ we saw it?” She finished, shrugging awkwardly.

  
  


Darci elbowed her.

  
  


Vendel turned and marched towards a retreating Blinky. “Blinkous Galadrigal, I’ve not left the Heartstone in a _century._ I only did so tonight because of the grave peril the Killahead Bridge represents. For you to _invoke_ that danger _without just cause—”_

  
  


“If master Claire says it’s so—”

  
  


“You will be only too quick to believe her!” Vendel snapped, “You’ve never met a conspiracy theory you didn’t like.”

  
  


Blinky scowled, “I _hate_ conspiracies. That is why I am dedicated to rooting them out!”

  
  


Vendel tsked, “Like you rooted out the plot to rid Trollmarket of all its cat meat?”

  
  


“That was a misunderstanding—”

  
  


“Or the time you were convinced we were infested with flea trolls?”

  
  


“Precaution is the soul of virtue—”

  
  


“Everyone in Trollmarket thinks you’re _paranoid.”_

  
  
  


“If it’s _everyone,_ it must be a _conspiracy!”_ Blinky lost his cool, yelling back at him.

  
  


Vendel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and massaging, “It would seem your pupil is desperate to play the hero, while _you_ are desperate to see danger where _none exists._ Arrrgh, take me home,” with that, he left the room.

  
  


Hesitating, Arrrgh turned to Blinky, and the other nodded his farewell. Arrrgh looked between him and the door, before putting their foreheads together. He followed Vendel out.

  
  


Blinky turned to the girls, but specifically Claire. She mumbled, “It was _right here.”_

  
  


Blinky held her shoulder, “Perhaps Vendel’s right. Perhaps I have flooded your imagination with _flights of fancy._ I blame myself….”

  
  


Claire looked at all their guilty faces, “Not you _too—_ you _have_ to believe me. I _know_ what I saw!”

  
  


He sighed and turned towards Claire, “If the proof isn’t here it has to be somewhere. You worry about your studies. I’ll worry about _this.”_

  
  


* * *

Mary parked her bike in the bike rack at school, “Say what we saw wasn’t just an illusion, and they really _did_ move it. How could we possibly find it?”

  
  


Claire scoffed and struggled with her lock, “Well I don’t think we’re gonna be lucky enough to stumble on it again, Mare. But one thing’s for sure. Mr. Strickler did _not_ move it by himself.”

  
  


Darci’s eyes widened, “Maybe he had help! Orther changelings, perhaps?”

  
  


As they walked towards their lockers, Claire’s eye caught Jim locking his bike. “Oh, _no._ Jim,” She picked up her pace.

  
  


Mary perked up, “Jim? A changeling?”

  
  


_“No.”_ She sighed and whispered, “When I thought I was gonna _die,_ I texted the drama chat and was really apologetic and cryptic and now he might be worried for me and I don’t think I can exactly tell him how that entire night ended with a _troll_ who _tried to kill me_ taking _refuge in my basement!”_

  
  


“What’s taking refuge in your basement?”

  
  


Claire jumped a few feet into the air before turning to realize it was just Jim behind her. ...Oh mole, it was _Jim._ “Uh, raccoons! You know how bad of an infestation we have! I thought I had rabies yesterday when one bit me before sprinting into the basement.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girls sneaking away, leaving the two of them alone. She’s going to kill them.

  
  


Jim grimaced in sympathy, “Oooh yikes, they’re a _pain_ to get out of your basement.” They shared a knowing chuckle before he shortly stopped and looked at her again with that dopey gaze he sometimes had. Jim quickly cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, “I, uh… actually came here to ask you if you would help me with my algebra homework?”

  
  


Claire froze. This was _not_ the direction she thought this confrontation was going. “Oh like st— so like, a study time or something?” She was pretty sure she squeaked out the last word.

  
  


“Yeah, I mean if it’s not too much trouble—”

  
  


“Of course! I mean— I’ll help you study. Me and you. The two of us. Yup.”

  
  


“Yeah! Ok. Uh, we’ll text out the details?” He started walking towards his class, finger-gunning.

  
  


“U-huh sure yeah. I’ll… text you.” This was _definitely_ unexpected.

  
  


As Claire turned and walked away, she heard a smack, a groan, and a “Why did I use _finger-guns.”_

  
  


* * *

Throughout the day, Mary was vibrating with excitement. Claire had tactfully avoided her to save her eardrums. But now, they have lunch. Mole god, rest their souls.

  
  


Mary pounced onto her, “CLAIRE! IS IT FINALLY HAPPENING?”

  
  


Wheezing under her crushing hug, Claire asked, “Is _what_ happening, Mary?”

  
  


She loosened up to look Claire in the eyes, “Are you. And your Romeo. _Finally_ dating?”

  
  


Claire blushed, “What? No! It’s just studying after school. And his name’s Jim.”

  
  


“Fine.” She smirked, “Are you and _Jimmy-Jam_ going out on a _study date?”_

  
  


“No! It’s just _studying._ Together. For… homework… or something.” She saw their unimpressed looks and glared, “It’s not a date!”

  
  


Darci waved her fork at Claire, “Hon, even _I,_ the ‘oh they’re really friendly’ aro ace, can see how bad he has it for you.” She slurped her juice box with a raised eyebrow, “And I’m starting to think it’s not that one-sided.”

  
  


Claire groaned into the table. Mary started poking and teasing her before remembering she has Jim’s number.

  
  


Claire was getting suspicious of the sudden silence. She looked up to find Mary happily texting away. While being on her phone wasn’t new, using the _texting_ app around the only two people she texts _was._

  
  


Mary tried to hide the screen from her, which led to a chase around school. She had rounded about seven corners before Claire caught up to her. Tackled to the ground, the two fought for control of the phone. The moment Claire yanked it away, she was springing out of sight.

  
  


Mary took a little longer getting up, but quickly ran after her, screaming about how “You have betrayed the girl code!” and “Only heathens steal phones!” with a touch of Shakespearean curses, Claire’s only weakness.

  
  


Claire almost pulled the door off its hinges, but she locked herself in the largest bathroom stall. She unlocked the phone and opened the text app hearing Mary run right past the door.

  
  


To: **Jimothy**

  
  


**Bich:** ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH CLAIRE

  
  


**Jimothy:** ???????????????

  
  


**Bich:** DIDN’T U ASK HER OUT

  
  


**Jimothy:** ??!?!??!!!?!?!??!?!!?!??!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?

  
  


**Bich:** THIS MORNING

  
  


**Jimothy:** i

**Jimothy:** wait does she want it to be?

  
  


**Bich:** sO IT I S

  
  


**Jimothy:** No!!

**Jimothy:** It's just studying!!

  
  


**Bich:** uh huh

**Bich:** “studying”

  
  


**Jimothy:** i’m failing algebra

  
  


**Bich:** oh mood

**Bich:** bUT YOU SAID ITS STUDYING.

**Bich:** YOU NEVER SAID IT ISN’T A S T U D Y D A T E

  
  


**Jimothy:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,i mean

  
  


**Bich:** HAH

**Bich:** OH SHIT SHE’S STOPPED GROANING INTO THE TABLE

**Bich:** OH SHIT OH SHIT OHHH SHE’S MAD

**Bich:** IF YO DO’NT HAER BCK RFOM M E IN 3 o MISN IM’ DEASBNC

  
  


**Jimothy:** hah I just saw you run past me

**Jimothy:** damn yeah she’s mad

**Jimothy:** yowch that sounded bad

**Jimothy:** rip Mary, 2000-2016

  
  


**Bich:** Actually, She was born in 2001

  
  


**Jimothy:** ah, so she has fallen to the mighty Claire

  
  


**Bich:** Yeah, she’s not much of a long-distance runner

  
  


**Jimothy:** Oh, also, you wanna come to my house around 5?

  
  


**Bich:** Yeah sure!

**Bich:** You gotta text me your address, though

  
  


**Jimothy:** We could bike there together? Like, after rehearsal

  
  


**Bich:** Oh, yeah that’s good too

**Bich:** So basically all my friends think it’s a date, but I’m not really feelin it

  
  


**Jimothy:** Oh

**Jimothy:** Yeah that’s ok

  
  


**Bich:** I mean, I wouldn’t want a first date to be a study date, so

**Bich:** Not that we’re going in a date

  
  


**Jimothy:** Yeah ‘course not

  
  


**Bich:** But there’s a Papa Skull concert soon

**Bich:** You wanna go?

**Bich:** (If I can sneak away from my parents)

  
  


**Jimothy:** Yeah sure!

  
  


**Bich:** Ah fudge, Mary found me

**Bich:** But I’ll text you about the concert when I think of something

**Bich:** Bye!

  
  


Mary did, infact, find Claire. And she is currently trying to climb over the toilet stall wall, complaining about how dirty the floors are. The moment she made it over, Claire unlocked the door and walked out.

  
  


Mary, panting and disheveled, froze as the door bounced back at her. “CLAIRE!”

  
  


* * *

It took another ten minutes for Mary to track Claire down, but in the end, she got her phone back. With Mary sulking and five minutes left of lunch, Claire couldn’t meet with Blinky in Trollmarket. Thankfully, Darci went there instead.

  
  


“... a horseshoe?” Claire raised an eyebrow at Darci.

  
  


“Look, I had to give away my favorite socks for this,” She motioned to her sockless feet in her shoes, “So you better take this and yeet it at anyone you think is a changeling,” she tossed the horseshoe to Claire, “Make sure to get it on their skin— it doesn’t work if they’re not directly touching it.” 

  
  


She caught it, “Ok back up, how does this involve your socks?”

  
  


Darci shrugged, “Trolls eat socks. Especially smelly ones.”

  
  


Claire scrunched her nose in disgust, “And why a _horseshoe?”_

  
  


“It’s made of pure iron.”

  
  


“Huh, ok. So, who do we start with?”

  
  


Darci snorted, _“‘We?’_ Oh no, I’m not getting in trouble for knocking someone unconscious.”

  
  


Claire whined, “I can’t do it by _myself!_ Who’ll be there to help me escape?”

  
  


Darci shrugged while walking away, “Ask Mary.”

  
  


* * *

Mary was weirdly fast to agree. She probably read the texts. Claire charged her for the cursing.

  
  


Their first target: Coach.

  
  


Claire snuck up behind him when he was getting today’s equipment. She tapped his arm with the horseshoe before throwing it to Mary down the hall.

  
  


The coach didn’t transform, leaving Claire to improvise an excuse and flee.

  
  


* * *

Mary took the next swing and went for Eli.

  
  


She tapped him with the horseshoe. “Um hi, Mary,” Eli awkwardly shifted away from the metal.

  
  


She walked away.

  
  


“Uh, thank you?”

  
  


* * *

Claire went around accidentally bumping her backpack into people, making sure the metal was sticking out and hitting their arms. With no luck, she passed it to Mary and joined Jim for their “leads only” rehearsal.

  
  


When Jim was running a little late, Steve filled in as the understudy. She was center stage with him saying, “Shall I hear more,” he pushed her aside, “or shall I speak—“

  
  


An object came hurtling at his head.

  
  


Claire quickly recognized the horseshoe on the ground and kicked it behind the curtain while Steve yelled and looked for his assailant.

  
  


After Steve went to get an ice pack, Jim arrived and apologized for being late. They started the balcony scene again, this time without Steve’s rude stage-hogging.

  
  


At the end of rehearsal, Ms. Janeth said, “Way to go you two! You really bring out all the _raw_ emotion in the scene. Keep practicing!”

Jim held the door for Claire and said, “I’ll meet you at the bike rack, I just need to get something from my locker.”

”Yeah, me too. See you in a bit!” She smiled before walking to her locker.

  
  


Claire found a sticky note in her locker saying, “No luck. I left you the gaggletack (that’s what our friends below call it) in hopes you can yeet it at someone. It’s very entertaining. I recorded Steve. P.S. didn’t i tell you to get rid of that skull?”

  
  


Claire laughed and texted Mary for the video before gathering her books, helmet, and horseshoe. She was already a little late, so she would organize everything at the bike rack.

  
  


Jim was already putting on his helmet when she came by.

  
  


She smiled at him, “Hey! I just need a sec.”

  
  


“Oh, let me help,” Jim reached for the stack.

  
  


There was a flash of light. Horns poked through his helmet. He stood three feet taller. He was _blue._

  
  


Jim screamed.

  
  


Claire screamed.

  
  


Her armor was automatically summoned, making Jim scream even more. She dropped her sword in surprise. Jim tried to run towards the school, but Claire quickly picked up her sword and knocked him out with the flat part of the blade.

  
  


As Jim fell, his features became human again.

  
  


Claire stood with her sword raised in shock. She realized she was outside and quickly unsummoned her armor. She picked up her books and stuffed them in her backpack, all the while chanting, “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.” She texted the girls, “CODE BROWN, MY PLACE” as well as, “UH I GUESS C FOR CHANGELING SO UH C1-5 BUT I’M F R E A K I N G O U T” as an afterthought.

  
  


She hopped on her bike and peddled as fast as she could to her house. She saw the two of them arrive on their bikes as well, and they all huddled into the living room. Mary and Darci pushed the couches together, unloading their fluffy blankets and chocolate sweets they grabbed for the code brown.

  
  


Claire curled into the blanket nest and groaned for a few minutes. Darci patted her back in sympathy. Mary started preparing the candy plates.

  
  


“He’s a changeling.”

  
  


Mary snapped a piece of chocolate and everything went silent.

  
  


“Holy shit.”

  
  


“Jimmy-Jam?”

  
  


Claire groaned again.

  
  


“Oh _shit,_ this _is_ Romeo and Juliet! Ow!” Mary rubbed her stomach after Darci elbowed her.

  
  


Claire outstretched her hand and Darci immediately gave her a piece of chocolate.

  
  


After a few minutes Claire had sat up and started explaining. “I just saw Mary’s note and asked for the video. I didn’t want to keep him waiting, so I carried all my stuff in my hands. He tried to help me with the load, but then he touched the— what was it— the _gaggletack_ and then he just ‘Poof!’ changed into a blue trollish looking thing with tusks, horns, blue skin, and like grew a whole ‘nother 3 feet!” She mimed the new additions before flopping back onto the couch.

  
  


She made a grabby motion towards the ice cream and Mary handed her a bowl.

  
  


Mary took another bowl for herself, “So… I guess we found one?” Darci elbowed her again. “What!” She whined, “I’m right!”

  
  


Darci sighed, “Well, look at it like this; you just avoided being in a room alone with him, so you technically just avoided a whole battle.”

  
  


Claire groaned. She pushed her collection of cavity food away, “But once he changed, wouldn’t he have just attacked me? Instead, he screamed, and when I got my armor, he screamed even louder.”

  
  


“...So he’s not in the loop?” Mary guessed.

  
  


Claire frowned, “No it was… more like he didn’t know what was going on. Like, at _all.”_

  
  


Darci scooted in, “So… what?”

  
  


“What if he… never knew he was a changeling?”

  
  


They stared at her. Mary raised an eyebrow, “So this troll that was stolen and magically altered in Gunmar’s army to have a humansona—”

  
  


“Never say ‘humansona’ again.”

  
  


“ _W_ _ouldn’t_ know he was a part-time troll?”

  
  


Claire shrugged, “I’m just saying, he didn’t look similar to the _hundreds_ of trolls we know. Even Mr. Strickler looked troll-like. And Jim _really_ freaked out when he saw he had blue skin. Like, wouldn’t a changeling easily spot a gaggletack?”

  
  


Darci shrugged, “Maybe, but we should keep an eye out for them. I think I’ll try using it at the police station. We don’t need any _more_ corruption in the government.”

  
  


Claire smiled, “Thanks, girls. Who’s up for a movie?”

  
  


The other two cheered as Claire turned on the tv.

  
  


* * *

Darci said her goodbyes and took the gaggletack as well as her remaining code brown stash back to her house. She quickly put the chocolates and blankets away before grabbing a donut box from the counter and riding over to the police station.

  
  


“Darci!” Her dad hugged her before quickly reaching for a donut.

  
  


Darci shook her head, “You only love me for my donuts.”

  
  


He laughed and kissed her forehead before sitting at his desk again. “I’m just filing these cases away, but after that, we’ll go out for dinner. You can drop the box off—”

  
  


“At the lounge, yeah, I know, dad.” Darci backed up and pushed the door handle, “Love you!”

  
  


“Love you too!”

  
  


Darci made her way over and sat next to the donuts, picking out a strawberry icing with sprinkles. Officer Gladys plopped into the chair beside her, picking out a glazed donut and chugging her coffee.

  
  


“Busy day, huh?”

  
  


She slammed her empty mug down, “Five red-runners! Five! You’d think they’d learn! I barely even started my night shift! My partner said he wanted to record the incidents before they ‘get out of hand.’”

  
  


Darci grimaced, “Ooh, yeah, paperwork sucks.” She had already taken the gaggletack out.

  
  


The officer was rubbing her eyes and groaning.

  
  


Darci quickly brushed the iron against her arm and hid it under the table again. But it seems that she didn’t need to.

  
  


Gladys quickly grew into a troll with a flash of light. She froze and looked at Darci.

  
  


Darci called Claire. She picked up the coffee pot and threw the liquid onto her eyes. It was effective for a while, but then the changeling lunged at her. Darci picked up a chair in defense, but it was useless.

  
  


Arrrgh’s hand suddenly appeared to the left of Darci’s head. She heard the clatter of the surprisingly intact window that had popped out of the wall.

  
  


“Well that’s just bad infrastructure,” Darci mumbled.

  
  


Gladys attacked again, but Arrrgh caught her arm and pulled her out of the room into the K9 pen area. He and Blinky blocked her exits as Darci grabbed her phone again.

  
  


Claire was out of breath but she was still on the line. Darci spoke up, “Claire! I’m at the Police station! There was a changeling officer!”

  
  


“I already guessed that, but don’t worry, I’m just around the corner!” Claire murmured, “Of _course_ the government is infested with changelings.”

  
  


Gladys turned and laughed with a gravelly voice, “Claire? Oh Bular’s gonna have a _field day_ with Stricklander.”

  
  


Claire jumped off her bike, climbed the fence, and summoned her armor.

  
  


Gladys eyes quickly caught the blue glow, “The Trollhunter! Die!”

  
  


Claire barely had time to raise her sword before she was on her. Claire pushed her back and rolled away from all her following lunges until Gladys grabbed her leg, tripping her.

  
  


Daylight fell from her grip as Claire was pinned to the ground. She was struggling under Gladys’s grip and starting to see stars.

  
  


“Perish you _worm!”_ Claire saw no one coming to help, so she concentrated on the sword. She reached out her hand like when training with Draal and summoned Daylight from the ground into her grip.

  
  


Just as Gladys raised her hand to claw at her, Claire instinctively stabbed her.

  
  


Gladys gasped and backed away as her cut glowed blue.

  
  


Everyone ducked as the changeling exploded into dust.

  
  


Arrrgh frowned, “There goes proof.”

  
  


Claire coughed, “Ugh she’s in my _mouth!”_ Then she remembered why they tried to find a changeling in the first place, “Oh _no!_ I killed our only evidence of changelings in Arcadia!”

  
  


“And my dad’s coworker!” Darci yelled from inside.

  
  


“You finished the fight, master Claire— and in self defense, for that matter. Vendel may continue to have his doubts, but _we_ continue to have _our lives.”_ He held out a hand to help Claire up, “A fair bargain, I’d say.”

  
  


She vanished her armor, still downcast, “Yeah. Thanks for the gaggletack, by the way. Also, what are you doing at Officer Scott’s station?”

  
  


Blinky answered as Darci and Arrrgh were reinstalling the window, “I thought it was possible that danger may come to _any_ of you, should you cross paths with the wrong changeling. So, when Darci had left her domicile, we followed her as a precaution.”

  
  


Arrrgh and Darci slotted the window in again and she opened the bottom to fist bump him. Darci spoke up, “Wait, guys, how are we gonna clean the dust?”

  
  


Blinky gave her four thumbs-up, “I’m sure you’ll think of something! But we really must get going, for this place is a little _too_ open towards wandering eyes.”

  
  


Arrrgh helped Blinky get over the fence, and with a final wave, they disappeared.

  
  


Darci whistled, “Y’know, they’re really stealthy for someone their size. Anyways, I’ll turn on the sprinklers, you wanna come inside?”

  
  


Claire smiled, “Yeah that'd be great. Let me just fix my bike.”

  
  


* * *

Claire was eating her donut when Darci suddenly turned to her, “Hey, so before you came here, Officer— ah wait, just Gladys I guess, said that Sticklander— I’m guessing that’s Mr. Strickler… doesn’t _actually know_ you’re the Trollhunter.”

  
  


“...What.”

  
  


Darci continued, “Yeah she just, ‘Oh it’s Claire? Bular’s gonna be so mad at him.’”

  
  


_“...What?”_

  
  


Darci shrugged, “Yeah it’s kinda weird, he said he’d miss you in class when you’re dead.”

  
  


Claire gripped Darci’s arm, “Wait, Darci, holy shit they think someone else is the Trollhunter. Oh my mole, _they could die any day.”_

  
  


Darci inhaled through her teeth, “Oooh, yeah that’s not good.”

  
  


Claire started running around, cleaning her place, and grabbing her helmet, “YOU THINK?”

  
  


Darci saw her miss the strap’s lock a few times, “You good?”

  
  


Claire finally clicked it into place, “No! I need to get to Blinky! _That’s_ why I haven’t been hunted down yet! Oh mole god, Darci this is _really_ bad. Any second now, the person can drop dead! Hunted by a troll!”

  
  


Darci raised an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t you also tell them about Jim?”

  
  


Claire paused at the door, “I don’t want him to be hunted. I’ll see what’s going on with him first, but if he does prove to be evil, well… I guess then he’s the enemy. But let’s stay away and keep him from discovering anything trollish for now. You coming?”

  
  


Darci shook her head, “Nah, my dad’s gonna drive us to dinner soon.” She tossed Claire the Trollmarket key, “Good luck!”

  
  


Claire waved goodbye and mounted her bike. Hopefully, she’s not wrong about Jim.

  
  


* * *

Claire took out the orange stone and quickly traced an arch. She parked her bike inside the stairwell and ran down. She’s been mapping out the entirety of Trollmarket and keeps an updated picture on her phone, just in case she got lost. She quickly ran to Blinky’s library and called for him.

  
  


Blinky stumbled out from behind a bookcase, “Master Claire! Is everything alright?”

  
  


“No! Darci told me Gladys said that Bular would be mad at Stricklander, the first changeling we found, that he got the identity of the Trollhunter— me— wrong, but Mr. Strickler said something about missing me in class when I die, so he’s targeting another kid in my class and I have to save them before Bular tries to hunt them down! _That’s_ why I haven’t been attacked yet!”

  
  


Blinky slowly blinked all six of his eyes. “Great Gronka Mortka, that is most _definitely_ urgent information! We must start training twice as hard— you humans are not built to withstand troll strength, so the other will not provide a long distraction.”

  
  


Claire gaped at him, “Blinky! We can’t just leave them to die!”

  
  


Blinky took a step back and fidgeted with his hands, “Er, master Claire, how do I put this. You see, Bular leaves no survivors. If he believes someone else is the Trollhunter, he will not stop—”

  
  


“So I tell the changeling he’s got the wrong person!”

  
  


“No!” Blinky took a breath to calm down, “Master Claire, you are not ready. You cannot take on Bular.” He interrupted Claire before she could defend herself, “You may have defeated Draal, but that is because he was being arrogant and flaunting for an audience. Patience and more training will come before you can personally face Bular. We mustn't rush into a fight we cannot win. We can try to help the suspected Trollhunter, but finding who they are is not something easily known without giving _you_ away.” He sighed and squeezed the shoulder of a downcast Claire, “The faster you advance, the faster you can help others. We can add on a few more sessions per week, if that’s alright with you.”

  
  


Claire tried for a smile, “Yeah, thanks, Blinky. I’ll head home before anyone worries.”

  
  


As Claire was walking away, Blinky called out to her, “Master Claire— I have full confidence that you will defeat Bular one day, but we _must_ take everything step by step. As your mentor, I am looking out for your _safety_ most of all. Your time will come. Let’s just be ready.”

  
  


Claire exhaled softly, “I know. Thanks for not letting me get myself killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previously deleted chapters (6 and 7) just had me saying why I had to go on a mini hiatus (mostly ap exam and no more scripts) and finding 3 more gay couples in the series. Thank you people who religiously analyze the show.
> 
> Here’s the three gays; Eli has two (2!!!!!) moms (shows at the end of the creepslayers episode), Seamus went to the Spring Fling with a guy (I think the other bully dude whO I ALSO THINK WAS MOVED TO SLAP STEVE’S BUT IN THE TIME FREEZE EP I’M), and the rebellion leader with a double-ended scythe as well as the rebellion leader with a bob cut kISSED BUT THEY CUT THE SCENE BUT THE AUTHOR WANTED IT TO HAPPEN.
> 
> anyways, y’all BET i’m adding Mary and Seamus solidary.  
> And you can try to guess my other language if you want!


End file.
